Heaven's Mirror
by TheLastSphinx
Summary: Frederic Francois Chopin, the poet of the piano, was dying.... So begins a re-telling of Eternal Sonata with some different situations and new characters. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Mediocrity for All

**Author's Notes: **Chopin, Ludwika, and Father Jelowicki were all people who really existed. Polka, Allegretto, Beat, March, Viola, Jazz, Falsetto, Claves, Count Waltz, Legato, Rondo, and Polka's mother (whom I have named Harmony) are the property of Tri-Cresendo.

After I finished Eternal Sonata I was a bit disappointed by the end, so this is my version of the story. Some of the more obvious changes are: Salsa and March have been melded into one character and the change of the nameless doctor from the game into Father Jelowicki a priest who knew Chopin and was actually at his deathbed to name a few. One more brief side-note; In this story all the characters look realistic, not anime so I have given everyone more normal hair and such. For example, Claves has brown, not pink/purple hair in this tale.

**Preface**

**12, Place Vendôme**

Frédéric François Chopin, the poet of the piano, was dying. He was at his home, 12, Place Vendôme, Paris, France. It was Eleven O' Clock and Ludwika, his sister, had called for the priest. As Father Jelowicki entered the room, Frédéric fell asleep. "I think Frédéric is leaving us." Ludwika tearfully told the priest as she led him to the bed where her brother lay. Father Jelowicki sat down in a chair set next to the bed. "Frédéric," said Ludwika. "The Father is here to see you." She turned to the priest. "He seems to have calmed down. He doesn't look in as much pain as he did before." The pianist continued to sleep.

"Mr. Chopin, can you hear me?" Mr. Chopin did not answer. The priest sighed. "It seems as though he must be having a peaceful dream."

"Yes, well, that would be nice" Ludwika said. "It would be even better if it means he's headed towards recovery. A full recovery."

"I have heard," he said, talking mostly to himself, "that people can have the most peaceful dreams just before they pass on." Ludwika opened her mouth to say something but Father Jelowicki stopped her. "It's just an old wives' tale, but, I imagine that the dreams he dreams tonight will determine whether he lives or dies."

**Chapter One**

**Mediocrity for All**

Polka was selling Floral Powder. Or rather, she was trying to sell it. Three years ago, when her mother had first started taking Polka to Ritardando help sell the medicine, people had flocked about her and Harmony, her mother. Mineral Powder, although a stronger, quicker-working medicine, had been too expensive and rare for most people to buy. Then Count Waltz ordered mining in the Sharp Mountains, suddenly Mineral Powder was cheap and plentiful. It also helped that Mineral Powder was one of the few items in the kingdom of Forte that had only a small tax. The wonder drug was a cure-all, unlike Floral Powder which only stopped common colds and fevers. So Polka spent her afternoons standing near the city church, showing off the famed flowers of Tenuto, but selling nothing.

Across the plaza there was a fight going on in a bar. A crowd gathered as the shouts of the two men fighting grew louder. Polka too, curiously walked over to the bar entrance. The fight reached it's climax when one of the men was thrown out of the window. He landed on the cobblestones with a crack and the crowd gasped. Polka ran to the injure man. "Are you alright?" She asked. The man managed a weak groan. Polka took a deep breath and stretched her hands over the man's body. Then she began to glow. A blue-green light shone around her body and the man on the ground. What remained of the crowd gave a shout and stepped back. The man opened his eyes and stared at Polka, whose glow began to fade. "Do you feel better now?" She said kindly.

"Stay away from me!" The man shouted, quickly crawling up to stand. "Don't touch me! Get away!" He waved his arms at her as he and the crowd shouted at the girl and ran away. Polka began to cry. She slowly went back to her flower stand, gathered her things, and began the long walk home. All that was left of the crowd were two boys. One was about 16, the other 8.

"Did you see that Retto? That girl glowed." The younger one whispered.

"Yeah Beat, I saw it." Said the other, crossing his arms.

------

"Beat! Run!" Allegretto cried, his arms full of stolen bread. Beat, Allegretto's younger companion followed him into an alley, huffing and puffing.

"Thieves! Come back with my bread! Thieves!" The bakery owner cried, shaking her broom. "It's those brats again." She muttered. Allegretto and Beat sat silently in the alley waiting for the commotion to die down. When it did Beat sighed and said,

"Whew, that was a close one, huh Retto?" He looked at the loaves of bread in his hand and smiled with pride.

"Nah, that was easy." Said Allegretto confidently.

"Easy? If that was easy, I'd hate to see hard." Allegretto laughed when Beat said this.

"Don't worry. Come on, let's deliver this bread. I'm sure everyone is getting hungry." Beat held back a moment. "What?"

"I don't like the rats down there."

"Come on, what do you expect? I mean, they live in the sewers. There's bound to be a rat or two! And besides, we're carrying fresh baked bread. You don't have to be a rat to want a bite of this." Beat still looked nervous.

"What if one of them bites us?"

"We've never been bitten before. I took care of them last time, didn't I?"

"I guess..." Said Beat.

"Besides, the people lucky enough to live in houses aren't the ones who need us to deliver food to them." At this point the boys had walked from the baker's in the middle of Ritardando, to the plaza, where, a few hours earlier they had watched Polka heal a man with magic. Behind the church was the sewer entrance and the boys went into it. Beat kept a wary eye out for rats, but to his relief he saw none. They made their way through the underground labyrinth until they reached a large, well lit room with a number of small children.

"What did you bring us?" One of them shouted excitedly. Allegretto smiled and held up the loaves in his hands. The children cheered. After passing out the bread, promising to bring something better next time, and saying their goodbyes, the breadwinners returned to the surface.

"Hey, Retto," said Beat as they returned to their hideout; an old abandoned cellar. "Why is bread so expensive? We wouldn't have to steal it for people if it was a little cheaper. Do you think the baker lady's being greedy?"

"Well, you know Beat. It's not actually the baker lady's fault."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason bread is so expensive is because of the high taxes on it. And it's not just bread. Everything you need in Ritardando for everyday life has high taxes on it. Seems like the only thing not taxed is Mineral Powder these days."

"So that's why everyone can get it," said Beat. "Because it's so cheap. I guess the Count of Forte really isn't as bad as grown-ups make him sound. I mean, at least he makes the medicine cheap." Allegretto frowned, deep in thought. "Besides." Beat continued. "You and I pretty much have the bread problem under control."

"Don't get cocky Beat, it's not taken care of yet." Allegretto threw open the cellar door. "Come on, it's time to eat." The boys had created a comfortable home for themselves in the cellar. Their were two beds, some shelves, a small table, numerous boxes filled with odds and ends and scattered on the floor were various toys of Beat's.

"It's too bad." Said Beat in the middle of his meal.

"What's too bad?"

"That magician girl we saw today, she probably won't come back here since everyone yelled at her." Beat sighed. "I guess I should've taken a picture of her." Allegretto groaned.

"Why are you still messing with that stuff? You need to look at things with your own two eyes. You'd see things a lot clearer if you didn't look at things through bent glass."

"That's not what photography's about at all Retto! And another thing," said Beat, getting angrier. "It's not called 'bent glass,' it's called a lens!"

"Alright, alright." Said Allegretto, waving his hand at Beat. "Calm down." He suddenly changed the subject. "You have to feel sorry for that girl. She won't be around much longer." Beat was shocked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't you know anything? That girl could use magic. And that must mean she's sick with some kind of incurable illness. That's how it works. Magic is a side effect of her disease."

"And it's always fatal?"

"That's right. Not quick-acting, but deadly. Only people who are going to die soon can use magic like that girl did."

"Oh I get it. Nobody wanted to touch her because they were afraid of catching her disease too."

"Hm-hm. But most people don't know that the disease isn't actually contagious. It's just a rumor someone started."

"Really? How do you know?" Beat eyed his friend suspiciously. Allegretto began to chew his final piece of bread thoughtfully.

"I just do." He said.

"That's not a good reason!"

"You're right! We leave first thing in the morning!" Allegretto said excitedly. Beat dropped his piece of bread.

"What!"

"Anyway," Allegretto continued, "I've been wanting to leave for a while. The only thing Ritardando has to offer is mediocrity for all. Someone else can take care of the sewer children while we're gone." Beat was speechless.

------

Polka quietly crept into her house in the village of Tenuto. "Mom," she whispered, setting her basket down on the kitchen table. "I'm home." Her mother had her back turned to the door as put a few herbs into a pot of soup.

"Perfect timing." Said Harmony, not yet looking up. "I'm almost done with the soup. could you-" Her voice died away after she saw Polka's red eyes. She used her hand to brush the blonde hair out of her daughter's face.

"Mom," Polka gulped. "Are you afraid to touch me?" Harmony sat down by the table.

"You used your magic in Ritardando didn't you?" Polka nodded sadly.

"I'm not afraid to die." She said. "But I wish other people would like me, wouldn't be scared of me." Harmony hugged her as Polka began to cry again.

"Of course I'm not scared of you. I love you and I'm living proof that magic isn't contagious." She hugged her again. "Wash up for dinner, it's almost ready."

After dinner Polka walked outside and to the flower fields, as she often did in the evenings. Tenuto was a small town with no more than 15 buildings, including the stable, but it had acres upon acres of flowers. The village sat near the edge of a cliff, overlooking Ritardando and the the sea below. Some people thought it was the sea air that made the soil of Tenuto so good, others believed it was the altitude, and yet others claimed it was the inhabitants of the Village of Flowers, as it was called, that made the flowers so beautiful. Those who lived there did not know which idea was correct, although some of the older ones liked to think it was the third one. Perhaps it was a combination of all three.

Polka sat under a lone tree by the cliffside and looked at Ritardando, four miles away. _The city lights don't look as bright as they used too. _She thought.

"Your right." Said a voice from behind her. "They're not as bright as they once were." Polka gasped and turned around. Behind her, standing in the flowers was a man. He was tall, had dark hair, and a warm smile that seemed to say: _ I know what you're thinking_. He took a pocket-watch out of his coat and glanced at it.

"I- I'm sorry." said Polka. "I must have been thinking aloud." The man laughed.

"It's alright. I agree with you, the lights are not as bright." He smiled at Polka. "You see the world with open eyes, don't you, ah..."

"I'm Polka." She said, hastily introducing herself. The man shook her hand.

"I am Frédéric François Chopin. You may call me Frédéric for short." He added, seeing Polka look a bit astonished by such an odd, long, name.

"Are you from Ritardando?" Polka asked. Chopin coughed.

"No, I'm from, well, quite far away."

"Then how do you know about the city lights being dimmer?" He coughed again as she spoke. "Are you alright?" Polka asked. Frédéric shook his head.

"I'm dying of Tuberculous."

"Oh. Then you can use magic too. I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Well it means you're going to die. And I am too." Polka said.

"You're dying?" Chopin asked. Polka nodded. "How old are you, if I may ask?"

"Fourteen." Frédéric was quiet.

"I'm... sorry."

"Anyway," Polka said in a lighter tone. "How did you you know about the lights being dimmer?"

"I created them." Was the simple answer.

"What!?" Polka said in surprise as Frédéric sat down next to the tree.

"This world," he explained, "and everything in it is my dream. Those lights, this tree, even you are just figments of my imagination. In reality, I am asleep." Polka was silent a moment, trying to think how this could be true.

"Alright then. If what you say is true, what am I thinking about right now? If we're really inside your dream mind reading should be easy for you."

"Of course it is. You were think that you don't want to use your magical abilities in front of other people anymore. Am I correct?" He didn't wait for an answer. "I don't blame you for feeling that way. No one likes to be hurt."

"Did you make the flowers then?" Polka asked, not telling her new friend if he was right or not.. Frédéric looked back over his shoulder at the fields.

"Of course I did."

"No, not those flowers, the ones in the forest." Chopin shrugged.

"I would think so." He said. Polka wasn't convinced and stood up.

"Come on, I'll show you them, they're not far."


	2. Chapter 2: Death Lights

**Chapter Two**

**Death Lights**

Chopin followed Polka through the fields and into the nearby forest. "Isn't it a bit late to being hiking in the woods?" He called to Polka up ahead. She didn't answer, but continued walking through the ferns and around the trees. Frédéric struggled to keep up as they crossed creeks and climbed banks.

"We're here." said Polka, stopping at a clearing in the forest. Frédéric gasped in surprise. Before them, in the small clearing, were flowers. Not just any flowers though, these seemed to emit a hypnotic light from their petals. "They're called Heaven's Mirror Flowers." Polka explained. "They're like a reflection of the starry sky on the meadows." Frédéric nodded in agreement. The flowers did look like the stars, only closer. "This is the only place they bloom in the forest, and only at night. During the day they stay in their buds, but they absorb sunlight with their leaves. And after night falls they let out all the sunlight they've stored. It always happens at exactly two o' clock in the morning."

"But it's 11:09." said Chopin, looking at his watch. Polka didn't seem to hear. "They're beautiful." He added, putting his pocket-watch away. "Absolutely stunning."

"But they're also called Death Lights." Polka said somberly.

"Death Lights?"

"The sun brings life. But the dark brings death. And these flowers bloom in the darkness. So, darkness is evil, light is good." She paused a moment. "Whether you want to call them Heaven's Mirror or Death Lights, that's up to you Frédéric. But I guess these days pretty much everyone has taken to calling them Death Lights. Long ago it was thought they looked like the light that guided people to death since they blossom the opposite of regular flowers. Even now a lot of people don't like these flowers. To many, they're still considered a bad omen." Polka sniffed, holding back tears. "That's also how they think of me." Frédéric tried to think of something kind to say, but Polka suddenly lightened up. "You said before that this whole world is just a dream you're having. Right?" Chopin nodded. "But if this is your dream and you can be so sure that what's happening is just a dream, how can you tell which is the real world if what you're experiencing in the dream is that realistic to you? And to prove my point, you didn't read my mind earlier. You were wrong, I was thinking about leaving Tenuto. I want to go out and live my own life, even if it only exists inside your dream." She added, laughing. "I don't know how much time I have left to live. But I want to live what's left of my life in a positive way, bringing happiness to others. I just want to help people somehow." Polka said determined. "Like these flowers. Even though people call them Death Lights they still blossom and struggle to live on."

"But... Where do you intend to go if you leave your village? What about your family?" Frédéric asked.

"I'll go to Forte Castle. And then I'm going to meet with the Count to ask him about the taxes on Floral Powder. Because right now they're hurting everyone in the village." Polka purposely left out talking about her family. "You know, you should be happy you couldn't read my mind." Polka turned and began walking back towards Tenuto. "Please. Stay at my house tonight. I'll tell my mom you're coming. You're a guest in our dream world after all. That's not something that happens every day." Polka laughed, disappearing into the dark forest.

"A flower that resembles you..." Chopin whispered, staring at the flowers

------

All fear that Beat had about leaving the night before was now gone. This morning he jumped around the hideout excited. "This is the first time I'm going outside Ritardando. Have you been?"

"It's not like we're going on picnic Beat." Said Allegretto. "Don't get so excited."

"I know that Retto. We're going to help Ritardando's poor by getting the leaders to lower taxes on stuff besides Mineral Powder, right?" Allegretto beamed at Beat.

"That's exactly right Beat, I'm proud of you for remembering. We can't solve things just by stealing bread. We have to uncover the real root of the problem."

"Yeah! You said it. So, where are we going anyway?" Beat asked, pocketing his favorite toys in a coat much to large for him.

"You mean you don't know? I take back what I just said. We're going to Forte Castle to talk to the guys in charge!" Allegretto began to climb the ladder out of the cellar. "Come on, let's go."


	3. Chapter 3: Agogos Glow?

**Chapter Three**

**Agogos Glow?**

The boys left Ritardando and headed north towards Agogo Forest. The forest wrapped around Tenuto and followed the feet of the Sharp Mountains. There was a single trail in the woods that led to Chorus Plains, up on a plateau. It was not an easy journey. The trip would take at least two days, if all went well. "I'm tired." Complained Beat, dragging his camera box behind him.

"How can you be tired?" Allegretto asked, looking behind him. "Look around you, everything is alive. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the squirrels are jumping about, and the rabbits are eating. Anyway, we've only been walking for a couple of hours. It's not even lunch yet."

"You saw rabbits!? I wish I'd-"

"- Gotten a picture of them. I know, that's why I didn't tell you." Beat stuck out his lip.

"You're mean Retto."

------

Frédéric was awakened by Harmony roughly shaking his shoulders. "Polka! Where is she?"

"I- I don't know!" Chopin cried, trying to shove the desperate mother away. He sat up on the couch on which he had been sleeping on. "Wait. I do know. She went to..." He tried to remember the name of the city Polka had mentioned.

"What!? What is it?" Harmony urged him.

"Uh, Forte. Forte Castle." Harmony sank into a nearby chair.

"I knew she'd leave one day." She said. "I just hoped it wouldn't be so soon." She got up and headed towards the door. "I better go find her."

"No, let me." Said Frédéric, leaping up and putting on his overcoat. "It was probably my fault that she left. I, put ideas inside her head." Harmony stopped at the door and turned looking into her guest's eyes.

"There's something different about you." She said. "I feel like, oh I don't know, it's just silly I expect."

"What's silly?" Chopin asked, intrigued.

"I can trust you." Said Harmony. "I don't trust very easily." She took of her boots. "Go find Polka." She said.

------

"What happened to your shining sun now Retto?" Beat asked sarcastically. Clouds were beginning to form and a few raindrops had fallen. Allegretto looked up.

"If we don't hurry we'll get caught in the rain."

"We can take a little rain, the hideout leaks like crazy. And that's only when it drizzles."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Allegretto laughed.

------

The forest was already magical. The rain made it even better. Frédéric smiled and lifted his hands to the sky letting the sky's tears run down his face. This was the best dream he had ever had. If only he could experience it with someone. A raindrop suddenly hit him in the eye and Frédéric snapped back to his mission; to find Polka. There was a single trail nearly overgrown by the massive foliage. Polka must have used it. Chopin began to follow it whistling part of one of his etudes. Hours went by and he never saw another soul. Couldn't his dreams be a little shorter he thought, a little easier perhaps. _Blast it Polka, where are you? _

------

Polka had left her home only an hour after she had "gone to bed." She had walked all night and day now and had eaten all her food. She had come to a clearing in the forest where the rain was harder. There was a woman, her back turned from Polka, searching for something in the bushes. "Excuse me." Polka said. The woman jumped, her dark red hair falling in her face.

"Oh!" Exclaimed the woman in surprise. She quickly composed herself. "Why, hello there. Are you looking for something?" She asked, in a kind tone. Polka was not fooled by her gentle voice. She had a large, steel blade at her side. Polka was armed only with an umbrella. "I'm looking for something myself," the woman added, "but, it's not such an easy task when it's pouring rain like this." She motioned with her arm at the rain around them. Polka nodded timidly in agreement. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind providing me with some... entertainment."

"What!?" Polka quickly took a few steps back.

"I do so hate it when my clothes get wet, and here I find you wandering around just as I was getting irritated." There was a strike of lightening as she unsheathed her sword.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" Polka shouted, running away, wishing she had never left Tenuto.

------

"Looks like the thunderstorm passed," Beat said, obviously relieved. "Thank goodness." Allegretto grinned at his companion.

"Hey Beat, did I see you shaking back there?"

"What? No way," he shook his head for emphasis. "I wasn't shaking!" Allegretto continued to grin and nodded, pretending to believe this fable. There was a sudden sound, like that of a stick snapping. "Hello?" Beat whispered nervously. The boys turned around, just in time to see Frédéric coming up the path.

"Hello there." He said kindly. "You haven't happened to have seen a girl around here have you. She's blonde, wearing a red skirt and brown top, about your height." Chopin said, pointing at Allegretto, and correctly assuming she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"No, we haven't." Answered Allegretto as Beat shook his head again. Seeing Frédéric's downcast face Allegretto added, "We could help you look, mister, ah..."

"Chopin, Frédéric François Chopin. And thank you, I would appreciate your help." Beat's eyes grew wide as he brushed back his shaggy orange hair.

"That's a really long name," he said, "can you say it again?"

"Just call me Frédéric."

"Oh good. That's a lot easier, Frédéric."

"We're Allegretto and Beat, by the way. What's the name of the girl you're looking for?"

"Polka."

"We know her!" Beat said excitedly. "She sells Floral Powder in Ritardando. Well, until she-"

"Shush Beat!" Allegretto cried, covering Beat's mouth. "It isn't nice to talk bad about people" _But you do it all the time _Beat thought.

"I know she can use magic Allegretto. So can I."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't mention it." The trio began to walk together down the trail. "So how far are we from Forte City?" Chopin asked.

"At least a week's journey, we still have a day's walk to the Chorus Plains."

"Great. I'll never catch Polka at that rate."

------

They spent the night on the edge of the path and continued down it the next morning. It was late afternoon when they rounded a bend and entered a small village. Some of the building were large trees that had been hollowed out and all of the inhabitants had long pointed ears. "Are they, fairies?" Chopin whispered to Allegretto.

"Yes, this is Agogo Village, home of the forest guardians. Excuse me ma'am, can you tell us if you've seen a girl about my age here?" The fairy woman Allegretto had asked nodded.

"She's resting inside my house, would you like me to- Why her she is now. How do you feel dear?" Polka had emerged from one of the homes looking very tired.

"Where am I?" She asked. The forest guardian smiled.

"You were found lying unconscious in the upper forest. The Agogos came to me and told me where I could find you. So now you're in Agogo Village. I'm Arpeggio, and here are your friends." Arpeggio waved her hand towards Frédéric, Allegretto, and Beat. Polka didn't look at them.

"What are Agogos?" She said drowsily. Arpeggio thought a moment.

"They're, well, they're round creatures."

"Round creatures? What do you mean?" Beat asked.

"I can't really explain it to humans, they're only visible to the forest guardians. Anyway, they don't approach human beings and recently the Agogos haven't been showing themselves at all." She looked down at Polka. "You're a very lucky person. I've never heard of the Agogos liking a human."

_The Agogos saved me even though... though I'm... _A tear ran down Polka's cheek as she thanked the 'round creatures' silently. Arpeggio put an arm around the weeping girl. "I think maybe you should get some more rest right now. I'll fix you all something to eat." The foursome followed the fariy indoors.

The house was decorated simply with only one painting one the wall and all the furniture made of wood. "I'm sorry," said Arpeggio suddenly, "I don't know your names." Polka sniffed and said,

"Well I'm-"

"You're Polka, right?" Allegretto said. Polka was shocked for a moment.

"Oh. Frédéric told you didn't he?" The boys shook their heads.

"You sell Floral Powder in Ritardando. Yeah, I heard your name mentioned once."

"Oh yeah!" Beat added. "That magic you, um, never mind." He finished lamely, after Allegretto gave him a sharp look. Chopin, remembering Arpeggio gave her his name, as did the boys after him.

"We own a little shop in Ritardando," Allegretto lied, "it's small, but we have a tough time keeping things in stock each day." Beat covered his mouth suddenly to keep from laughing. Polka, Frédéric, and the villager appeared to believe this tale, although Beat thought it ridiculous. "Anyway, enough about us. What's a powder seller like you doing way out here?"

"I'm on my way to Forte." She said. "And you can't stop me Frédéric."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"What?" She cried. It was now Chopin's turn to lie.

"I was going to joining you. That's why I followed you."

"Hey, we could go together!" Allegretto exclaimed. "We're headed there too." Arpeggio, who had been silently cooking dinner spoke up.

"If you're in Forte, do you mind checking in on my daughter March? You see, she went to ask Count Waltz to stop the mining in the Sharp Mountains. The mining is hurting the forest's ecosystem."

"That's terrible." Said Polka. "I was actually going to ask him to reduce the amount of Mineral Powder they are selling."

"Then this is perfect! I hope I'm not asking too much from you, but if you find my daughter and give her this that would be wonderful." Arpeggio produced a large hat from a shelf and handed it to Frédéric.

"How can we give her this when we don't even know what she looks like?" Allegretto asked.

"Well, she looks a lot like me. Red hair, brown eyes, sharp ears, oh and she's eight."

"You let an eight-year-old go to Forte City by herself?" Frédéric said shocked.

"Eight is rather mature for a guardian." Arpeggio explained.

The party left Agogo Village the next day and were almost out of the forest when beat saw something glowing out of the corner of his eye. "Polka," he said. "There's something following you."

They turned around. Beside Polka was a floating, glowing orb.

"What is that?"

"I bet it's one of those Agogos Arpeggio mentioned. But I thought we couldn't see them." Allegretto said, puzzled.

"Amazing! I know! I'll take a picture of it." Beat began to open his camera box and pull it out. Just as the camera was out the Agogo disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Polka said.

"Great job Beat. You scared it by taking that thing out" Allegretto said, frusrtated.

"Don't worry Beat," Polka said kindly, "Agogos are probably very shy creatures. I'm sure it will come out again."


	4. Chapter 4: Allies and Enemies

**Chapter Four**

**Allies and Enemies**

Chorus Plains sat on a plateau. To the East were the Sharp Mountains, on the West side, large hills and eventually the Glissando Cliffs. The cliffs started near Tenuto and wrapped around Forte City. Below was the Glissando plains and town of Triad. Near Triad was a river with the same name and across it was the Noise Desert. Beyond the Sharp Mountains lay the Kingdom of Baroque. To the North was Forte City of course, but before that there was the Fusion River, Fort Fermata, and Hanon Hills.

The trip over the plains was largely uneventful. Beat snapped photos of every eagle and deer he saw while the others talked. Polka and Allegretto enjoyed Frédéric's tales of Poland and France, but they did not believe him. Allegretto and Beat still did not know that Chopin thought all this was his dream. At the time they thought he was some sort of wanderer, a bard perhaps. After a long day's walk they found themselves at the edge of Lake Reverb. Across the water were a few houses. "We can stay the night there." Frédéric said. Slowly they journeyed around Reverb as the moon rose. Looking up, Frédéric noticed the moon was larger, or maybe closer to Earth than the moon he had been familiar with in Paris.

"Goats!" Beat cried suddenly, taking pictures of the calm animals. A blonde haired woman who had been watching the goats got up and made her way towards them.

"Hello there!" She waved. As she came closer the group could see she was wearing clothes made from goat skin and had a ferret on her shoulder. "I'm Viola, and this little guy is Arco." Allegretto could have sworn the ferret smiled when his name was mentioned, but no one else noticed. "Are you traveling through?" Viola asked. Chopin nodded in response. "So, do you need a place to spend the night?"

"Yes, is there an inn or something we can-" Frédéric began.

"No problem! You can stay at my place, I have plenty of room." Viola whistled and her goats started walking towards a fenced-in field.

Viola's house was certainly not the largest in the plains, but it had more than enough room to hold everyone comfortably. "So why are you going to Forte City?" She asked at breakfast the next morning. They explained their stories to her. She leaned across the table towards Polka when they were done. "You don't know what Mineral Powder does to people, do you?"

"No..."

"Mineral Powder kills you."

"_What_!!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's right. At first it heals you and if someone only takes it a couple times then nothing probably happens. But the problem is it's really additive. Once you start you can't stop taking it. Eventually you become... something inhuman."

"How have we never heard of this?" Allegretto asked.

"The... One-time-humans who used Mineral Powder, Maledictors, Count Waltz has them secretly put in Fort Fermata."

"But we have to go through there." Beat quivered.

"That's why I'm going with you. We need to confront Waltz about this." Viola slammed her fist on her table when she finished talking.

"Why does this Waltz make Mineral Powder so cheap if it's so dangerous?" Chopin asked.

"Oh he knows it's dangerous." Allegretto said. "It's pretty well known that he doesn't like the leaders of Baroque. I bet he making some kind of army."

"Exactly." Agreed Viola. During this conversation no one thought to ask how Viola knew all these things.

------

Count Waltz was bored. "Well Rondo, did you learn anything new?" He asked. The woman who had attacked Polka in Agogo Forest bowed.

"No my lord. I know they exist, I just can't find them, especially ones that glow."

"I have no interest in your failure." Waltz sighed. "Experiments prove that mixing those creatures into the powder doubles its effectiveness. I must have them, no matter what Rondo." He grinned. "If we obtain some that glow conservative estimates the potency will increase tenfold. After all," he laughed, "it is our duty to protect the well being of the people." Rondo sighed. She had heard this all before. "So. Now that you know what's stake you will go and search for the glowing Agogos again. And don't come back until you've found them."

"Yes, my lord." Rondo bowed again and backed out of the throne room.

"Legato?" Waltz called, as soon as Rondo had left. The count's advisor quickly ran to Waltz's side. No easy feat for the aging man.

"My lord?"

"How goes it with the mining Legato?"

"The mining operation in the mountains is proceeding smoothly my lord. Mineral Powder production is also increasing according to plan."

"Good, good. There's no need to report when things are going well."

"Of course, my lord."

------

Cabasa Bridge connected Fort Fermata to the Chorus Plains. 50 feet below it ran the Fusion River. Underneath the fort was some sort of spring, for there were multiple waterfalls running from its base. Beat gasped when he looked down. "If you fell from here you'd die for sure! Why did they make it so rickety looking?"

"I understand why." Said Frédéric. "This bridge is a form of protection. It creates a single point of defense for Forte territory, against any attacks from the South."

"That's right." Allegretto was impressed. "And that's also why there's a fort at one end."

"Yes," said Polka, "pirates used to attack Ritardando in the past. So the king of Forte commanded that a fort be built at the end of this bridge, just in case someone decide to attack Forte City."

"Yes, well, that's nice. Let's go." Viola began to cross the bridge, followed by the others.

"Are there any soldiers here anymore?" Beat asked.

"Of course not. There's only Maledictors in there now. Although there is a legend about a lot of gold being in there."

The inside of Fort Fermata was dark and the only sound was that of running water. The floor was a series of pathways elevated above the springs.

"This place is a maze." Viola explained, lighting a torch. "We'll have to be careful to not get separated." The group huddled together, carrying their lights close. Time seemed to stop, Frédéric had checked his watch, but it said the time was 11:16. He inwardly cursed himself for buying a cheap watch that had apparently broken only a month after the purchase. He turned to ask Polka if she knew the time, but she was not there.

"Where's Polka?" He said, wide-eyed. Allegretto quickly ran back a little ways, calling Polka's name, while Viola ran ahead. Neither of them saw or heard her. After decided that she must have continued on the last time they stopped, the now smaller party kept moving forward.

------

Polka's torch had gone out an hour ago. She know realized that her friends, an unfamiliar word for her, must have stopped and she had continued onward. Now she was sitting alone in the dark, too afraid to move. Her would-be rescuers could have taken a different path than her. Polka could remember at least three forks in the road before her light died. There was a sudden sound. "Allegretto? Is that you? Frédéric, it's not funny, come out." There was another sound, like a footstep. Suddenly, from the darkness, leapt a Maledictor. It was covered in rags, missing fingers, thin, and deathly pale. The beast screamed as it jumped onto Polka. But it never landed. Its scream was cut short and a lamplight suddenly appeared behind its limp body. The corpse slumped to the ground and Polka saw who was carrying the lamp. Its holder was a boy, older than Polka, perhaps 18 or 19. He was wearing dirty clothes, armed with a pistol and small sword, which he had used to kill the Maledictor. He had wavy brown hair which was poorly cut, but his most distinctive feature was his eye patch. His left eye was a dark hazelnut color, but his right covered up by a black cloth. He also had many small scars on his face.

"Well, well, well." He said, clicking his tongue. "What's a girl like you doing in here?"

"I might ask the same of you." Polka said, trying to feel brave. The boy shrugged.

"Fair enough. I'm Cello, a, at the moment anyway, savior of young girls." Polka laughed, she couldn't help it.

"I'm Polka, I, and my friends, are going to Forte City." Cello looked around.

"Where are your friends?"

"I don't know. I got separated from them." Cello sheathed his sword and helped Polka up.

"Then we better go find them, shouldn't we?" He smiled at her kindly.

"You're a flirt." Polka said, blushing. Cello laughed.

"So, who are your friends?" Polka described them to him. Cello nodded. "So let me get this right, you, a dying small town girl, are traveling with a goat herder, two shop owners, one of whom is eight, and an insane man. And you all are going to ask Waltz _nicely _to stop making Mineral Powder? You're naïve." Polka began to think that Cello was not as nice as she originally thought.

"I don't think Frédéric is crazy." She said meekly.

"Right. A man who claims this world is his dream isn't crazy. Wait, you don't actually believe him do you?" Cello said incredulously. Polka said nothing and for a long time the two were quiet. Suddenly Cello put out his light.

"What is it?" Polka whispered.

"Someone's coming."

"Oh! Do you think it's-" Cello placed his hand over Polka's mouth to shut her up. Then he pointed at two Maledictors. The creatures slowly moved past them, mumbling nonsense.

"That was close." Cello breathed, once the danger had passed. "Come on, we're near the exit."

The exit was beautiful to Polka. She opened the door, flooding the fort with light. Turning around she could just see a distant light. Someone called her name. Cello held her back from running back into the darkness. "They'll come to us." He said. As soon as Beat, who was in front, appeared Polka ran towards him, arms outstretched. After their happy reunion Polka introduced Cello.

"Thank you for bringing her to the exit." Chopin said, shaking his hand. Cello just nodded.

"Are you coming with us Cello?" Polka asked as they left the fort.

"Not for the world." Cello laughed as he stepped outside.

------

Voila was not the only one who knew the truth about the Mineral Powder. There was a rebel group called Andantino, created to take power away from Count Waltz. No one knew where Andantino's base was or whose its leaders were. At the moment Polka asked Cello if he was coming, Jazz, the head of Andantino, was talking to his council. There were five of them, all different, but with the same goal; to stop Waltz's madness. Jazz was a dark haired, tall, confident, 27 year old. His fiance, Claves, sat on his right. She was petite, no one would have thought the daughter of an aristocrat to be a fighting member of Andantino. Across from her was Falsetto, a woman who had grown up with Jazz. The two were like brother and sister, they trusted each other with their lives. Next to Falsetto sat Ballad. He was the oldest of the five, his hair starting to grey, his bright blue eyes becoming dim. Ballad was the first person to join Jazz and Falsetto's rebel group, five years ago. The final person, across from Ballad, was Melody. She was young, not yet 20, but she had the mind of a genius. Jazz had found her in Triad, where she had made a living as a psychic.

"Does everyone understand?" Said Jazz. Everyone except Claves said yes.

"Can you explain it again Jazz?" She asked sweetly. Falsetto groaned.

"Claves, why do you always need things repeated?"

"I'm sorry. But this is an important mission so I want to make sure I get it right. We can't all be Melody." Claves glanced jealously at Melody. Everyone knew the girl could repeat what Jazz had said to the letter. Melody smiled.

"The objective of this mission is to rescue the guardian of Agogo Forest who is being held, against her will," Melody quoted, "in the dungeon beneath Forte Castle. After saving her we will escort her home and try to get the fairies to help our cause." Jazz and Ballad began to clap. "We infiltrate the castle at dawn." She finished.

"Do you know it now, Claves?" Jazz asked kindly.

"Yes, I understand."

"But why is the guardian in jail?" Ballad asked.

"Our spies told me that Waltz is searching for glowing Agogos. It makes sense that they woud detain a forest guardian and make her tell them the location of the special Agogos."

"Glowing Agogos? What does Waltz want with those, if they even exist." Melody asked.

"Well, they do taste good in soup. Don't they Claves?" Falsetto joked.

"Falsetto! If you don't take this seriously we'll make a mess of even the simplest missions." Jazz reprimanded.

"Fine." Falsetto sighed. "Let's get ready to go."


	5. Chapter 5: Forte

**Chapter Five**

**Forte**

"I wish he would stop following us." Viola said. Polka glanced behind her shoulder, Cello had been following them all day.

"There's only one path to Forte City. I guess he's going there too." She mused. Frédéric glanced back at the young man a few hundred yards behind.

"Why won't he just walk with us?" He said.

"Maybe he likes to be alone." Beat suggested.

"Well it's still pretty rude." Viola said. Cello, noticing everyone looking at him, waved. No one waved back.

Forte City was, in a word, overwhelming. Never before had Polka seen so much in one place. To her left were hotels, bars, homes, and various shops, to her left, the marketplace, which was filled with fresh produce, and straight ahead of Polka was Forte Castle. The castle was old. Harmony had told her years before that her great-great grandfather had helped build it. The castle certainly looked old enough for the story to be true. "What are you doing?" Cello sneered as he continued walking towards the Castle gate.

"Don't worry about him." Said Allegretto kindly. "He's a jerk." Polka agreed and they trotted up the steps to the gate. There were soldiers standing nearby and when Polka, Frédéric, and the others approached they unsheathed their swords or cocked their guns. One man stood out from the rest. He was tall, white-haired, and extremely muscular.

"Hello there," Chopin began, "we're-"

"Shut up! I know who you are. Didn't think Cello was one of you though." Cello carefully drew his pistol. "Let's keep this simple." The man continued. "Don't resist us and you won't get hurt."

"Now hold on," said Frédéric, speaking on everyone's behalf. "There's obviously been some mistake." Beat ran up to the large man.

"Hey mister, we just came here to talk to whoever is in charge."

"Oh, you'll see him all right. From your cell." After speaking the man slapped Beat, knocking him to the ground.

"Beat! No!" Allegretto ran towards his friend. At that moment Cello shot one of the guards. The soldier was dead before he ever hit the ground.

"Tuba you idiot!" Cello started to say. "What are you think-" Tuba waved his hand at the guards.

"Throw them into the dungeon." He said.

All their possessions had been taken from them and now the group was in a large cell under the castle. But they were not the only ones there. Sharing their cell was a young, red haired, fairy. "So," said Viola, "who's this little girl?" The 'little girl' was shocked.

"I'm not 'a little girl', old lady!"

"Old lady?! You little..."

"Will you shut up?!" Cello shouted from the corner he had claimed. The fariy looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." She said. "It's, well, I've been down here a while."

"Wait a minute, you're March, aren't you?" Allegretto guessed. March nodded.

"How did you know that?" She asked, surprised.

"Your mother, we met her in Agogo Village. She wanted us to give you a hat, but the guards took it." There was a long silence. Eventually, Frédéric spoke up.

"I'm at a bit of a loss as to what to do next."

"No problem," said Allegretto, "We'll break out." March and Cello laughed.

"If you could get out they wouldn't call it a dungeon." March said. Allegretto said nothing, but instead began to play with the lock. After a few minutes the door swung open.

"Amazing Allegretto," said Polka, "it seems like you really know what you're doing." Allegretto blushed.

"Yeah, well, you know, the lock in our, uh, store, didn't work too well. I had too learn how to break into it."

"I get it Retto," Beat whispered, as they left the cell, "you don't want Polka to know what it is you really do, right? Well, you don't have to worry about me. My lips are as tight as a clam."

"Tight as a clam. Is that so?" Said Chopin, who had overheard the conversation. "I don't think I've ever seen a clam that's had it's shell completely closed."

Cello had run into a nearby armory, and returned carrying multiple weapons. He handed a sword to Allegretto, and light rifle to Beat, and gave Viola her hunting bow back. She had carried it with her to the City. He also offered Frédéric a sword, but he declined, saying he would simply rely on his magic. "Suite yourself." Cello replied. Although they had escaped their cell, the company realized they were still trapped. Allegretto kicked the wall in anger at this. To his surprise, the wall fell away.

"It's a secret passage." Said Viola.

"It doesn't look very safe..." Polka said quietly.

"It's a lot safer than sneaking past the guards." Frédéric explained.

"That's true." She agreed. "But do you think it really leads out?"

"Only one way to find out." Allegretto bravely stepped into the tunnel. "Anyway," he added, "you know what they say, 'If you don't go into the lion's den, you can't count your chickens.' " There was an awkward silence.

"That didn't make any sense." Viola said finally.

The tunnel led to a cave with an underground river. "If we follow the water, it will lead us out." Cello said, taking the lead. It was as if he had been down there before. Whenever they came to a fork in the trail, Cello always chose left or right without hesitation, but when anybody asked him about it, he would not reply. Cello had taken only one lantern from the armory and it was not nearly enough light. Beat and March were becoming tired and slowing down and Polka's head had started to bob methodically.

"Maybe we should stop." Viola suggested, yawning.

"Just a little farther." Cello promised. Allegretto agreed, he would rather rest outside.

------

It was after dusk and Hanon Hills was empty save for Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves. The three rebels were on there way to their secret entrance to Forte Castle. They came to a small spring and Jazz pointed to a large rock. "Alright, there should be a switch behind that rock. Falsetto, if you wouldn't mind doing the honors..." He said. Falsetto nodded and ran up to the hidden switch. She pulled on it and a nearby rock outcropping began to shake. Suddenly one of them broke apart, revealing a door. Cello walked out of it a few seconds later.

"See, what did I tell..." His voice died away when he noticed Falsetto, who was closer to him than Jazz or Claves. Frédéric and Allegretto soon appeared as well and both gasped as the others followed.

"Who are you people, and how did you know about this passageway?" Falsetto asked, confused.

"We were being held prisoner in the dungeon of Forte Castle." Chopin explained.

"Those guys were terrible!" Beat added. "They just arrested us and threw us in jail. And we didn't even do anything wrong to deserve it. I mean, I guess there are some bad things I've done, but still..." Allegretto quickly put his hand over Beat's mouth. Polka continued for him.

"It's true. We were arrested at the entrance to the castle for no reason. I swear. We did nothing."

"Well, it seems they're not our enemies." Jazz said to Claves. "But what about you? Why were you arrested?" He asked March.

"Now that you mention it. We don't know that yet, either." Frédéric said. March looked down at her feet.

"Well, I came to Forte to talk with Count Waltz about what's happening in Agogo Forest. But I never got to see him. Instead I talked with a man called... called... Legoto? No, Lagato."

"Legato?" Cello suggested.

"Yes, that's it. I told him if the mining in the mountains didn't stop, the forest would die. You see, the forest and mountains are connected. He wouldn't stop it though. He said Mineral Powder has saved so many lives and why would I want people to die, or something like that. So I told him the Agogo Forest is our home and then he interrupted me and put me in that cell."

"Well, our mission's a success." Claves said a little sadly.

"Not quite." Said Jazz. "We can escort you home, if you'd like." He told March. "And all of you as well. We have a small camp nearby. We can leave tomorrow morning."

------

"Listen carefully Tuba," Waltz said, sitting on his throne. "I don't think I need to tell you that this is your last chance to find them and eliminate them all. Immediately."

"Cello was with them." Tuba said.

"So. Kill him too. No wait, the guardian of Agogo Forest, bring her back alive." Waltz smiled wickedly. "That is the will of the people after all."

------

As they all made their way to Andantino's temporary campsite Allegretto asked Frédéric a question. "Why are you here?" It was, on the surface, a simple question. He was here because he was keeping an eye on Polka. But below the surface...

"I'm not really certain." He admitted. "I'll tell you when the time is right. You see, I have yet to sort out all my feelings about all of this."

"Alright, if you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I'm not trying to be nosy or anything."

_I am just no longer sure if this world is truly a dream. _Chopin answered in his mind. _Maybe it is real after all. Perhaps the world I thought of as reality was in fact nothing more than a dream. But then would that mean the cities of Warsaw and Paris do not exist? No! I am sure they exist. As sure as I am that I am the poet of the piano, the famed composer. I will go down in history in those cities. This is just a dream, unquestionably close to reality, but only a dream..._

"Come on Frédéric!" Beat called. "Is something the matter?"

"No. It's nothing."


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Out

**Chapter Six**

**Falling Out**

"Welcome back." Cello said sarcastically. The group, now made of 10 people, was standing in front of Fort Fermata. Beat sighed with frustration.

"Do we really have to go back in there?" He cried. "It's so dark in there. I'm tired of walking in the dark." Silently, his friends agreed with him.

"You don't know about the roof, do you?" Said Jazz. He laughed when the others looked at him in wonder. "You don't really think the fort was made to keep the people of Forte in? There's a path on the roof as a shortcut, but it's only accessible from this side." Cello muttered something about not ever learning that as Jazz showed everyone the way. Ten minutes later, they were on Cabasa Bridge, headed to Viola's village. When they were at about the center of the bridge there was a sudden shout. Everyone turned around. Tuba and some of his men were standing at the fort entrance. He stared at the group.

"Kill them. Kill them all." He said, disobeying Waltz's orders The guards began to hack at the ropes which held up the bridge.

"Run!" Falsetto cried. They all turned as the remaining soldiers opened fire on them. Cello was closest to the other side and reached it without trouble. The others were not so lucky. Claves was shot in the shoulder and gave a cry of pain as she fell. Jazz turned around to help her. "No Jazz!" Falsetto shouted, trying to hold him back. Frédéric also turned and seeing that Claves needed help he sent a burs of magic at the soldiers, knocking a few of them down and giving Jazz time to run back. The bridge began to sway causing Polka to lose her footing and slide off the bridge. Allegretto dove to save her, but at that moment the ropes gave way and everyone fell down, down into the waters below. Cello groaned.

"They weren't Andantino!" He called across to Tuba. "You killed innocent people!"

"It was life or death boy! I didn't have a choice. I needed-" But no one every learned what Tuba needed. Cello drew his pistol and shot him in the forehead. The big man's body did not fall right away. The corpse teetered over the cliff edge a moment and then very slowly, or so it seemed to the two guards still standing, he fell down into the Fusion River. Cello reloaded his pistol and aimed it at the soldiers. Although they outnumbered the one-eyed boy, their leader was dead and they were unsure as to what to do. They backed away, hiding in the darkness of Fort Fermata. Cello fired a few more shots for good measure. There was someone running up to him, from Viola's village presumably.

"What happened?" The man asked.

"See for yourself." Cello nodded his head towards the river. The man gasped when he saw the remains of Cabasa Bridge.

"What about the gunshots? Was anyone hurt?" He asked.

"No, no one was hurt. There was an accident, that's all. Just an accident."


	7. Chapter 7: The Village of Flowers

**Chapter Seven**

**The Village of Flowers**

Cello wandered about aimlessly for a few days. He left Chorus Plains, traveled through Agogo Forest, purposely avoiding March's village, and one morning found himself in Tenuto. He had been here once before, two years ago. It hadn't changed much, only one new shed had been built since his last visit. There were some young children playing ball, but when they saw this strange looking newcomer, the young ones hid behind doors and peeked out at him. The older villagers were more friendly. He was invited to come eat breakfast by nearly half the town and he accepted the invitation from the mayor. They talked about the weather and going-ons of the world until a woman came inside. She said hello to the mayor and Cello and then asked where the mayor's wife was. Cello stared at the woman. She looked exactly like Polka. Older and with darker hair, but undeniably similar to Polka.

"You're Polka's mother." He said, not meaning to speak aloud. Harmony was shocked and quickly began to ask Cello questions.

"Where is she? Is she alright? She's not hurt, is she? Is she here?"

"No, no. She's not here, but she is alright." He waved his arms to push Harmony away, not knowing if Polka was truly 'alright.' Harmony breathed a sigh of relief.

"Could you- Would you, tell me about her? How did you meet her?" The mayor, feeling rather uncomfortable, excused himself.

"I met her in Fort Fermata." Cello said, deciding to tell the truth.

"What was she doing there?!"

"Well, you have to go through there if you want to reach Forte City by land. Anyway, I helped her and her friends get through."

"You mean Frédéric."

"Yes, but also Viola, Allegretto, and Beat."

"Who are they?" Cello sighed, annoyed by all the questions. He then explained who those people were.

"So," he continued, "I happened to be heading for the city too and we traveled there together. Then we headed back and we split ways at Cabasa Bridge." Cello was a good liar, but he was even better at stretching the truth.

"So she's not returning home?"

"Yes, sometime. She... had to make some other stops." Harmony looked around,, making sure they were alone.

"Did you ever touch her?" She whispered. Cello stood up.

"If you think I-" He started.

"No, no. Did you ever touch her? Like shake her hand or something?" Cello thought a moment.

"Yes... I think so." Harmony looked down.

"I'm dying." She said.

"What?"

"I can use magic. I found out the day Polka left."

"But I thought magic wasn't contagious. It was just a rumor someone started."

"So did I, but it is contagious, just not immediately. Did any of the others touch as well?"

"Probably." It began to hit Cello that he, and if the others were alive they too, would die from magic. They would be cast away, unable to interact with 'normal' people.

Cello spent the whole day in Tenuto. At dinner in Harmony's house she asked him to talk about himself.

"I'm a peddler." He said.

"Then why do you carry weapons?"

"There's a lot of dangerous animals out in the world."

"So where is your merchandise?" Harmony asked. Cello sighed, defeated.

"I was a slave on the Pirate Queen." He lied.

"That's where you lost your eye, isn't it?" Cello nodded and took off his patch. His right eye was a milky grey color with no pupil and the skin around it was badly burned.

"Dulce burned me for not obeying orders." He said, putting the patch back on.

The next morning Cello set off for Ritardando. He, unlike Polka, said goodbye to Harmony, promising to visit again and find Polka. Neither of them did he mean to keep. The port city was busy as usual and he had to move slow through the crowds. Suddenly a hand brushed by his pocket. Instinctively, Cello checked to see if his money was still there. It wasn't. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small girl running away. He chased after her, into the sewers. He finally grabbed her and threw the girl against the wall.

"Retto!" She cried. "Help!"

"What did you say?!" Cello let her slid to the ground. The girl did not answer for a long time as she tried to catch her breath between sobs. Cello shook her shoulders. "What did you say?" He asked again.

"Re- Re- Retto's not here." She managed to say.

"You mean Allegretto?"

"Y- Yes." Cello sat down next to her.

"How do you know Allegretto?"

"He used to steal food for us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, there's a bunch of us down here." The girl said. Cello correctly assumed 'us' meant street children.

"So Allegretto was- is a thief?"

"Uh-huh, and I want to be one too. But you messed it up." The girl stuck out her lip. Cello rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Let me take over Retto's job for now, alright?" The girl smiled at him.

"Your a nice man." She said. Little did the girl know just how wrong she was.


	8. Chapter 8: Andantino Underground

**Chapter Eight**

**Underground for the Underhanded**

Allegretto gasped for breath as Jazz pulled him from the water. He lay on his back spitting out water and algae as Jazz continued to search for the others. Soon Falsetto was sitting next to him, drenched. "Where are the others?" Allegretto asked. Falsetto shrugged, still trying to catch her breath. He glanced around him. They were in some sort of wetland, in the background Allegretto could hear frogs singing and the sound of rushing water. "Where are we?" He said.

"Adagio Swamp." Jazz said, helping Claves and Viola out of the water. Jazz continued to look for anyone else who may have also floated into the swamp, but found no one. That night they lit a fire and decided what to do.

"I hope Polka and the others are alright." Allegretto said sadly. Viola raised her eyebrows.

"_Polka and the others_? Not Beat and the others?" She said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allegretto replied.

"I'm sure everyone is fine. Look at us, we're managing." Arco crawled out of Viola's pocket and ran over to Allegretto. "Look, Arco's saying cheer up too."

"Yes," Jazz said, "everyone will be fine."

"Where will we go now Jazz?" Claves asked.

"Andante."

"Where?" Allegretto and Viola said at the same time.

"It's Andantino's base. It shouldn't be too far, a two days walk maybe." Falsetto explained.

"Right, we'll leave tomorrow morning." Jazz said.

"Do you always make decisions so quickly?" Viola asked.

"Of course not." Jazz said, but Claves and Falsetto nodded vigorously when he wasn't looking.

The next two days were spent traveling through Adagio. It was slow and tiresome, but finally, late in the evening they came to a small pond. "We're here." Jazz announced.

"This is Andante?" Allegretto said.

"Beneath us, yes." Claves said. "The entrance is that rock." Falsetto walked to the boulder and pushed on it. There was a slow rumble and it slid away, revealing a hidden staircase into the ground. The group quickly walked down it. Below the ground they were greeted by a huge mob of people. Viola was amazed, she knew Andantino had been growing, but not to this extent. There were surely more than 1000 people here. Ballad ran up to Jazz. "Where were you? When we learned you never reached Forte Castle we began to assume the worst. So what happened?"

"It's a long story," Jazz said, "Meet Viola and Allegretto." He pushed the two through the crowd to show them to Ballad. The older man shook their hands and pulled them to a smaller, more private room. Inside, Melody leapt up from her seat.

"Jazz! Claves! Falsetto! You're back!" She then introduced herself to the newcomers. "Claves, you forgot your ring." She said, handing a gold ring to Claves.

"You're married?!" Allegretto said surprised.

"Engaged, to Jazz."

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Viola said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. Melody didn't let anyone answer.

"Our sopies told us the Forest Guardian is gone from the castle. Did you save her?"

"Yes, but we don't know where she is now." Jazz replied.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Indeed. That's why we're going to go find her and the others."

"Really?!" Allegretto cried happily.

"Of course. Except this time Melody and Ballad are coming with us."

"With us where?" Asked Falsetto.

"Ritardando. I think that's the best place to start and we can also recruit the townsfolk to Andantino."

"Well then," said Ballad, "We best get packing." He did not mention anything, but Ballad thought it was a bad idea to make quick decisions. _No good will come from it. _He told himself.


	9. Chapter 9: The Pirate Queen

**Chapter Nine**

**The Pirate Queen**

Polka awoke in a unfamiliar room. She was lying in a hammock and outside she could hear flowing water and voices. Polka stepped off the bed and nearly fell over as the room swayed beneath her. _I'm on a boat._ She realized. She had always wanted to ride on a boat and for a moment she stood there, exhilarated. Suddenly Beat opened the room's door. Polka gave a cry of surprise.

"You're up!" He shouted happily. Frèdèric and March quickly appeared behind him.

"Where are we?" Polka asked after greeting everyone.

"A Baroque ship. It's captained by the prince of Baroque, Crescendo. He found us floating in the river." Chopin explained.

"Where are the others? Allegretto? Viola? Falsetto?" There was an awkward silence after Polka said this.

"We aren't sure... The prince only saw us in the water."

"Come on," said March, "you should meet him."

Prince Crescendo was a kind, tall, blonde haired man. Polka liked him instantly. "Is there any way we can repay you?" She asked. "You did save our lives after all."

"Yeah!" Beat added. "March could wash dishes for you or something."

"That's not fair!" March complained. "Why do I have to wash dishes?!" Crescendo laughed.

"It's good to see that you all are in good spirits, but," he turned to Beat, "there's nothing that March, or any of you, could help me with. For now I would suggest you just rest. We'll port at Baroque City tomorrow morning. After that I'll arrange for a ship to take you back to Forte." Frèdèric rose from his seat and shook the prince's hand as they filed out of the room.

"I believe I'll stand up on deck for a bit." He said. "The rest of you should do as Prince Crescendo suggested and get some rest." The three nodded and went to their rooms. A half hour passed and Polka still did not feel even a little tired. She went outside, wondering about Allegretto and the others, hoping that some fresh air would clam her fears for them. Frèdèric was standing in the bow of the ship and she stood by him.

"So the world is all just Frèdèric's dream." Polka said, partly to herself. "Good evening, you still haven't woken up from your dream yet, have you?"

"Oh hello Polka. Having trouble sleeping?" Chopin said, purposely evading her question.

"Yes," Polka admitted, "I'm still worried about the others." Frèdèric nodded thoughtfully and leaned out over the ship's rail.

"Polka, when I first came here, to your world, the colors here seemed duller. But now when I look around everything is more vivid. More clear. I've been looking for proof that this is or is not the real world. Could this mean that this 'dream' is slowly becoming reality? Or is it only proof that I am slipping away... For example," he said, turning to Polka, "I find myself wondering about whether the others are all right. But if this is a dream, why should I care? I feel a strong sense of solidarity. A connection with the people of this world."

"Maybe that's normal." Polka suggested. "After all, it's only natural to worry about companions you've spent a lot of time with.

"You know, before I became sick everything around me seemed so meaningless, but ever since I learned I didn't have much longer to live even the little things in the world around me began to shine. Now that I think about it it was probably because I was began to fade rapidly, just like Emilia."

"Emilia?"

"My sister." Chopin explained. "She was fourteen when she was struck down with tuberculosis and passed away. She was the same age as you." He realized.

"Your sister was fourteen." Polka whispered to herself. "Just like me, when... I see."

"She must have had so many hopes and dreams. Why does God allow such things to happen to good people? He took away her chance to live."

"It is sad, but everyone dies eventually." Said Polka, trying to cheer Frèdèric up. "It's just that for some people, like Emilia and me, it happens a little bit earlier. That's all." Chopin laughed.

"You know," he said smiling, "Whenever I am talking to you I feel like I'm talking to Emilia" He checked his pocket watch, forgetting that it was apparently broken. It showed the time 12:16. "It's late, I'm going to get some rest. You should too." He began to walk back to his cabin thinking to himself. _Could it be that Polka reminds me of Emilia because in my dream she is... No, that's crazy, but if this is a dream then perhaps it could happen. Maybe Polka is Emilia, a dream version of her. _

Polka stayed on the deck a bit longer. She noticed a few snowflakes gently falling into the river and wondered if there would be a lot of snow, since that could possibly slow their trip to Ritardando. Suddenly the was a massive crash and Polka was knocked off her feet. She did not notice that a small, heart-shaped stone fell out of her pocket. As a nearby sailor helped her up she asked, "What was that?!" The sailor shrugged and they both ran to the rear of the ship where Prince Crescendo was watching another ship pull up beside them. The name on its hull was _The Water Witch_. Frèdèric, Beat, and March ran onto the deck with Polka. Crescendo swore under his breath and then commanded the sailors to ready the cannons.

"Of all times for this to happen." He muttered.

"What happened?" Beat asked, staring at the big ship.

"It's a pirate ship. They appear out of nowhere and attack vessels on the river, like us. All of you should go back to your cabins."

"Good idea." Agreed Frèdèric. "Beat, Polka, Mar- Where's March?!" Everyone hurriedly searched for the forest guardian.

"Look!" Polka shouted over the cannon fire. She pointed to the pirate ship, where March had apparently sneaked over to, the fairy girl had been caught by the pirates and was being taken below deck.

"We have to save her!" Beat cried, running to the pirate ship. Polka tried to grab him but missed and ran after him.

"Polka, no!" Chopin said stopping himself from running after her. "We have to save them!" He told Crescendo. The prince drew a blade and gun from a barrel.

"Right. You, you, and you. Come with me." He pointed at three armed sailors. "Do you need a weapon Frèdèric?" Chopin let loose a burst of magic from his hand.

"No."

The Prince and his men led the way through the pirate ship. Any enemies they did not shoot or cut down Frèdèric doused in lethal magic. No one had commanded Crescendo's men on his ship to stop firing so as they made their way below deck the men had to continually dodge cannonballs. The whole time Frèdèric did not stop calling his friend's names. Finally, Polka called back. She had hid herself in a barrel to escape capture. After a sailor pulled her out they could see she had been weeping from terror. "Are you alright?" Chopin asked. The girl nodded.

"I am now." She said. The company of five slowly fought their way to the bottom deck, checking each room for Beat and March.

"One room left," said Crescendo, "Everyone ready?" Everyone prepared themselves and threw open the door. Inside a female pirate held March as two other male pirates chased Beat; who was armed with a rifle. There was a moment of confusion as Crescendo and his men barged into the stock-room. Frèdèric blasted the hook-handed woman against the wall with magic. She dropped March, who ran to Polka. One of the male pirates had been killed and other was being tied up by a sailor when Chopin asked the woman who she was. Crescendo was taken aback. "That's Dulce, the Pirate Queen." He said in disbelief. "No one's ever been able to capture her." March, assuming that all was now safe walked over to Dulce. The pirate was still being held against the wall, but her hat had fallen to the floor and March picked it up and put it on.

"There." March told Dulce, as if the fairy had just done some great deed. "Serves you right. Now I have your hat." Dulce smiled sweetly.

"That's alright dear," she said in a faux gentle tone, "you can have my hat."

"Why you're not too bad after all!" March declared. Crescendo was not so easily fooled. He picked up some rope and tossed it to his men.

"Tie her up." He ordered.

Back aboard the Baroque ship Dulce and the other captives were stored in a small, guarded cabin. On deck March was proclaiming her great acts of bravery to Polka while Beat kept interrupting and telling how the forest guardian had spent most of her time on the pirate ship in captivity. Polka decided to believe Beat. Prince Crescendo and Frèdèric sat nearby talking to each other.

"What will you do with the pirates?" Chopin asked.

"They'll be tried for piracy of course. If, or more likely when they are found guilty most will be hanged. The others will be in jail for the rest of their lives." A sailor ran up to Crescendo and interrupted.

"Dulce has taken over the lower decks!" The prince leapt up.

"Keep them up here!" He commanded Frèdèric, pointing at the three children. Crescendo brandished a pistol and headed downstairs. At the lowest deck Dulce stood awaiting him, arms crossed.

"So good to see you, your highness." She mocked. "I was wondering if yo-" Her speech was cut off as Crescendo shot her in the stomach. The pirate queen slumped to the floor, trying to say something. Crescendo bent down over her as his men recaptured the leaderless pirates.

"What was that you were saying?" Crescendo whispered in her ear. Dulce opened her mouth, but could not get any sound to come out.

"Ah, ah..." She started. "Ah... I... Viola..." Dulce took a deep breath after managing to say this. Then she shuddered a little, and passed away. Once the prince returned to where Chopin and the others were Polka asked him what had happened, since they had heard gunshots.

"Dulce is dead." Crescendo thought a moment and then asked Frèdèric, "You said there was someone named Voila in your group, correct?"

"Yes..." Replied Frèdèric, not sure why he was being asked this. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh. No reason really, I just thought of something. That's all."

The next day the ship docked in the city of Baroque. It reminded Chopin of Paris, especially the palace where Crescendo lived. It looked exactly like the Sun King's palace. Inside they were introduced to Serenade, the prince's betrothed. She, like Polka and Beat, was from the Kingdom of Forte. Three years ago she had been princess there and next in line for the throne, but she gave it up so she could marry Crescendo and now Count Waltz, her cousin, ruled Forte. Later that day, as Frèdèric wandered about the castle he noticed a piano in one of the courtrooms. He sat down in front of it and began to hit a few chords. Soon he was playing one of his etudes, oblivious to everything around him. He let his mind wander as he played, thinking back to when he was a child and then his time spent with George Sand. As he finished the song he thought of the present. Was he dying? Was he dead? Or was Paris, Warsaw, and his life just a dream and this land was reality? Frèdèric ended the song and was brought back to the moment by clapping. Behind him stood Polka, Beat, and March.

"That was amazing Frèdèric!" Beat exclaimed. "I didn't know you played the piano."

"Yes, well I used to play it quite a lot." Chopin said, embarrassed. "I'm not as good as I used to be."

"It was excellent anyway." Said Polka. "We came to tell you the ship leaving for Ritardando leaves in four hours, so be ready."

Before they left Crescendo and Serenade told them to come back anytime and they were all invited to their wedding in two months and to bring their friends when they were found.

"We'll come back soon." Polka promised.

**Author's Notes:** George Sand, whose real name was Amandine Aurore Lucille Dupin, was a feminist author and from 1837 to 1847, Chopin's lover. But later in their relationship as Chopin got weaker Sand became more his nurse and less his lover. Eventually they had a falling out when Sand wrote her novel _Lucrezia Floriani, _about a rich actress and a sickly prince. It was fairly obvious that these characters were based off Sand and Chopin. Chopin remained friends with Sand's daughter Solange though and it is believed that Solange was present at the pianist's death.


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Chapter Ten**

**Reunion**

Cello had taken the sewer children out for a walk through Ritardando. The previous night he had won a large amount of money through gambling and decided the children should get some new clothes. It was not often that Cello did something nice for someone other than himself but he did enjoy the children's company, even if he'd never admit it, so he had decided to spend a little of his windfall on them. After buying clothes, eating lunch, and evading questions about where he'd gotten the money the children asked if they could go to the docks to watch the ships pull in and out. After Cello agreed one of the youngest hugged him.

"You're much nicer than Retto."

"Yes, well, that's good." Cello said, trying to peel the boy off his leg. He walked along the docks as the children sat on the edge of a pier. Nearby there were a few fishermen mending their nets together and talking.

"Fool fish weren't biting last night." Said the oldest fisherman. The two younger men nodded their heads in agreement and then one laughed.

"Maybe the fish know they get taxed when we catch 'em."

"By the way," mentioned the other young man, "you all hear 'bout Count Waltz?"

"Aye, that's a pity. All the young men's lives will be wasted." The old man sighed. Cello sat down next to them.

"What did Waltz do?" He asked. The man who had first mentioned the count smiled sadly.

"He's declared war on Baroque. If you aren't careful boy," he told Cello, wagging his finger, "you'll end up drafted."

"Why did he declare war? How do you know this?" Cello said hurriedly.

"Well, a ship docked real early this morning when we headed out to fish and they told us the news. Don't know why Waltz is doing it though." Cello stood up and shook the man's hand. Then he ran back to take the children back home underground.

"Can't we watch this ship pull in?" The children asked as Cello tried to round them together and take them home. The ship they were asking about had just stopped and was about to let its passengers off.

"There," said Cello, tugging on the children's hands, "it's docked. Let's go." A boy suddenly ran towards the ship.

"Retto!" The child cried happily. Cello looked up to the ship's exit ramp. Coming down off the deck was Allegretto, Viola, Jazz, Claves, Falsetto, and two others whom Cello did not recognize. One was an older man and the other a girl about his age. She was rather pretty, but Cello would never say that aloud. Allegretto ran to the sewer children and hugged them. He was flooded by questions.

"Where were you? Where's Beat? Did you have fun without us? Cello was taking care of us, did you know that? He's nice." As Allegretto did his best to answer all the questions Jazz greeted Cello.

"I thought all of you were dead." Cello said. "How did you survive the fall into the Fusion?"

"We were lucky." Was all that Jazz was able to say about it. He then introduced Ballad and Melody. Cello just asked them how they were and then asked Jazz if he had heard about Waltz declaring war. The five members of Andantino had not heard but were not surprised.

"That sounds just like him." Said Falsetto, talking about the count. "Don't you agree, Claves?"

"Yes, of course." Claves said timidly.

"Are you going to fight too Jazz?" Ballad asked. "Andantino has nearly a thousand fighting men at your side."

"You should still recruit people from Ritardando while we're here." Melody suggested.

"You're right," Jazz agreed, "We'll stay here tonight and tomorrow morning. We can set sail for Baroque in the afternoon." Allegretto walked back over to where the others had been talking.

"Polka and the others still aren't here." He announced sadly. "Did you see them fall?" He asked Cello. Cello shrugged and Allegretto sighed.

"Then I'm going to stay here in Ritardando until they get back."

"Good idea." Said Jazz. "Viola, Cello, if either of you want, you're welcome to come with us. You'll be paid." He added, speaking mostly to Cello. Jazz had decided that the scarred, one-eyed young man was some sort of mercenary and as such he did not really trust him, but if Cello was a soldier for hire then he could prove useful.

"Do you know a good inn we could stay at, Allegretto?" Melody asked. Allegretto was about to answer when the children began to shout. Everyone turned to see what they were so excited about. A ship from Baroque had berthed and coming off of it were Polka, Beat, March, and Frèdèric. There was a swarm of activity as everyone told each other what had happened to themselves, were introduced to the children and Ballad and Melody, and talked about what to do next. By the time they were done talking it had become late afternoon. Polka had decided to go back to her mother, Beat and Allegretto were to stay in Ritardando and watch the children and try and recruit more people for Andantino's cause. Viola and Cello decided to join Andantino, and March, after much thought, also joined them. Frèdèric could not decide. Finally, he agreed to stay Allegretto and Beat and "check in on their 'shop' now and then." Allegretto, desperate to not let Polka know he was a thief, had told her he fed the sewer children from his shop. But when Polka had asked to see the shop he could not think of something to say. Thankfully, it was at that moment that Chopin declared what he planned to do. That night everyone except Cello and the children, who returned to the sewers, slept in a inn near the harbor.

Ballad, as he usually did, got up very early the next morning. The innkeeper, and the sun, had not risen yet so the grey-haired man made his own breakfast: eggs, no salt, lots of pepper. As he was eating Falsetto rushed downstairs, her eyes bloodshot.

"Good morning!" He called cheerily. "I didn't expect anyone else up so early. Did you- Hey, where are you going?!" He said as Falsetto ran out the door. "Women," he muttered to himself, "I'll never understand them." Suddenly someone screamed. Ballad jumped up from his table and quickly trotted up the stairs. Polka was standing outside Claves' room, white as a sheet. The door to the bedroom was open and Ballad peeked in. Instantly he looked back, almost vomiting from the sight. On the bed lay Claves, covered in blood, with a knife stuck in her back.


	11. Chapter 11: The Spy

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Spy**

As everyone in the inn was woken by Polka's screams Ballad re-entered Claves' room and threw a sheet over her body. Viola was the first person to reach the room.

"What happen- Oh! Oh, oh, oh..." She put her hands up to her mouth.

"Get Polka out of here!" Ballad commanded, waving Viola away. The two girls left as everyone else in the inn, nearly 50 people, tried to see what had happened. Jazz became even paler than Polka and began to shake uncontrollably when he learned what had happened. The innkeeper sent for the police and Beat ran to get Cello.

"How do you think this happened?" Melody asked Ballad as they waited for the constables.

"I don't know. You're the smart one, you figure it out." Ballad grumbled. Melody glanced around the room. She walked over to the window and looked to the cobblestones two stories below.

"No murderer would try to jump out the window, there's no good landing spot. Anyway, the window's locked."

"You think Claves was murdered?" Allegretto asked. He was standing in the doorway to make sure no one came inside.

"What else could it be?" Melody replied. "She couldn't have stabbed herself in the back."

"Good point." Frèdèric suddenly poked his head in.

"Where's Falsetto?" He asked. Ballad ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"She was running outside. Right before Polka shouted." Allegretto's eyes grew wide.

"Do you think..." He began. Everyone knew what the boy would say next, "... Falsetto killed Claves?"

"We can't rule it out." Said Melody. "How is Jazz doing, Frèdèric?" Chopin shrugged.

"Viola is trying to comfort him, but I don't know how well it's helping. Polka is doing good though." Chopin headed back downstairs as Cello and the police reached the inn. It seemed like an eternity for the police take the body away and clean the room after they inspected the area. They came to the same conclusion as Melody; Claves had been murdered. Most likely by a loyalist to Waltz who learned that Claves was part of Andantino. No one told the police about Falsetto. After lunch Jazz, his eyes red and his hands still shaking, sat down next to Ballad.

"Pack your bags," Jazz said in a flat, almost bored tone, "we don't want to miss our ship to Baroque." Ballad nodded and told everyone else. He knew better than argue with his leader right now.

As Frèdèric, Polka, Allegretto, and Beat waved goodbye from the shore Jazz slowly crawled into his assigned bunk in the ship and fell asleep. When he woke up he was standing at the edge of a rocky cliff and the wind was so strong that it nearly knocked him over. The ground was just loose stones and red dirt, no grass or plants were anywhere. Someone touched him on the shoulder and Jazz turned around. It was Claves.

"You're supposed to be dead." He said surprised. Claves laughed.

"I am dead. This is a dream."

"Oh." Jazz whispered. Claves hugged him.

"It's alright," she said, "but I have something to tell you."

"What?" He asked as the wind died away.

"I... I worked for Count Waltz as a spy." Claves looked down at her feet as she said this. A sword appeared in Jazz's hand and he rose it to strike her, but then dropped it.

"Everything you ever told was a lie, wasn't it? That night when we first met Frèdèric and the others; they told us Legato thought they were Andantino. You told Waltz we were coming, didn't you?!" Jazz demanded. Claves nodded, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I quit though," she sobbed, "that's why she killed me. I wouldn't give them any more information. I... I didn't want to hurt you. I love you." Jazz held Claves close.

"I forgive you." He whispered into her ear. "But who killed you?" Claves had begun to fade away like a ghost and her voice was nearly impossible to hear.

"Falsetto knows..." She said. As she faded Claves had walked out over the cliff edge and was now floating in the air.

"Wait!" Jazz cried, leaping towards her. But she had already disappeared and Jazz found himself falling... falling... falling...

"Jazz! Jazz! Wake up!" Melody was shaking his shoulders roughly. He sat up and Melody breathed a sigh of relief. "You were screaming," she explained, "probably because of a nightmare. How do you feel?" Jazz told her he felt fine and told her his dream.

"Do you think it means something? Could Claves have really talked to me?" He asked.

"I don't know." Melody admitted. "But I know a way we can find out."

"What?"

"We find Falsetto and ask her what she knows."

------

Legato burst into Waltz's private chambers.

"You killed her!" He shouted. "You killed Claves! We needed her!" Waltz was sitting on the throne, slouched over as if he was vegatable. He giggled.

"Oops. Guess I forgot to tell you about that. Must have slipped my mind, ha ha." The blonde-haired ruler sat up, becoming more serious. "Anyway, I didn't really kill her. Rondo did the actual killing part, I just told her to do it. Don't look so glum! I have other spies." Waltz stopped talking a moment to sip a glass of wine. "Mmm, that's good. Do you want some? No? Oh well."

"Who are the other spies?" Legato asked.

"Oh ho! He asks who the other spy is! Well, I shall not tell him. Even Claves did not know who the other spies were."

"There's more than one?"

"Yes, yes. There's two actually, but one of them is in Baroque. The other... Well, you'll meet them eventually. Right now the other is traveling with the Andantino leader, like Claves would have been if she hadn't refused to do her job. Oh, Legato?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Would you get me Rondo? I need to tell her something."


	12. Chapter 12: The Pyroxene Heart

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Pyroxene Heart**

Two days had passed since Claves had died and the others had left for Baroque. Only Frèdèric and Beat were at the funeral. Polka had returned to Tenuto and Allegretto had said something about taking a walk somewhere. Chopin figured "somewhere" meant Tenuto. He was right, Allegretto was walking down the beach, heading for Polka's home. Suddenly, something in the sand caught his eye. He bent over to pick it up. It was a small, heart-shaped stone with a blueish tint. Beat always liked odd looking things and this could make a good present for him. Allegretto tossed the stone in the air, caught it, and put it in his pocket, whistling as he did so.

------

Polka had returned home the same day that Jazz and his companions had departed. Her mother had been outside their house, tending to some flowers.

"I'm back." Polka had said. Harmony dropped everything to embrace her only child.

"Cello found you!" She had exclaimed.

"What?!"

The two spent half the night talking, but Harmony never mentioned that she could use magic and would die soon and Polka did not talk about the incident at Cabasa Bridge or the run-in with Dulce and her crew. Polka thought it was nice, and somewhat out of character for Cello to visit her mother. It shocked her to learn that he had been a slave for Dulce, but she did not know that was a lie Cello had told. The next two days made Polka feel like she had never left. She spent her time watering, moving, and checking on flowers, as she often had before. That evening she was sitting in the spot where she had first met Frèdèric and her adventure had begun. She stuck her hands in her pockets as she looked down on Ritardando and became a bit frightened when she realized her lucky stone was missing. Suddenly a stick snapped behind her and Polka turned around. It was Allegretto.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right. Where are the others?" Polka asked, meaning Chopin and Beat.

"They're fine. Well, Beat lost his camera and he's pretty bummed out about that."

"Have you ever heard some of the old stories?" Polka asked, changing the subject.

"Which ones?"

"Cello the Hero."

"Of course." Everyone knew the story of Cello the Hero. He had been a man who had lived over 200 years ago. Single-handedly, he had fought off an army invading Forte. The army had been led by Treble the Black-Hearted, an incredibly evil, power hungry man. Legend said that Treble totally destroyed the world, but Cello realized that his heart was good, Treble's opposite. Other stories told of how everyone in the world has an opposite and if someone rises to power, his opposite can cancel out all the evil that that person has done by killing the evil opposite and then dying themselves. Cello the Hero did just that and saved the world from destruction. It was a nice story, but no one believed it anymore. "Why are you thinking about fairy tales?" Allegretto asked. Polka did not answer.

"Look at that." She pointed down to Ritardando. "I told Frèdèric once that the city lights did not look as bright as they used to, but look at them now." Allegretto looked, making sure not to get too close to the cliff edge. It seemed like every light in the port town was on and shining.

"Everyone's probably worried about this war." He said. "Why do you think Waltz is doing all this?"

"Well, Jazz said that Waltz wanted to find glowing agogos, maybe Baroque has a lot of them."

"Yeah, but they only live in Agogo Forest." Allegretto repied, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Oh. That's right." Polka sighed. "It's a horrible world we live in. Maybe I should just jump off this cliff. Maybe there's a new life waiting for me. A life without sickness and war." Allegretto suddenly had a vision of Polka falling through the air.

"No! Don't do it!" He cried.

"Did you think I'd really jump off? Even if I don't have long to live I'm not going to do something as stupid as that. But thank you anyway for wanting to stop me." Allegretto blushed. "Alright, how about I have my special rock jump- Oh, never mind." She finished sadly.

"What?" Allegretto asked, curious.

"When I was little," Polka explained, "I found this rock that I thought, um, well..." She was obviously embarrassed. "I thought that it was given to me by someone I loved. It was really strange looking. Anyway, I've always carried with me, but I most have lost it when Prince Crescendo saved me." Allegretto pulled the stone he had found on the beach out of his pocket.

"It couldn't have looked stranger than this rock." He said. "Here," he extended his hand, "You keep it. Hold on to this one in the place of the one you lost. And, uh, don't lose this one. It's the first girl I've ever given to a gift- I mean-" Polka laughed.

"Don't worry. I'll keep this stone."

"Good. I'll be seeing you around I guess. Good night."

"Good night!" Polka called as Allegretto walked away. She looked down at the stone in her hand. It looked exactly like her previous special rock. _I can't believe there are two rocks shaped exactly the same. _She thought. _No, this is the same rock. It's been mine forever, I should know what it feels like. I thought this rock was lucky because I thought it was given by someone I loved and now Allegretto's given me the exact same rock. Does that mean..._

"A treasure from someone I loved." She whispered to herself. "A treasure from Allegretto."

------

Frèdèric was returning to the boys' hideout when a large man in soldier's uniform ran up to him and began talking.

"I'm looking for volunteers to join Forte's army." The man said. "Men between the ages of 16 and 25." Chopin could tell by the man's tone of voice that "volunteers" really meant "draftees." "I heard that there are some street urchins that age around here. Have you seen them?"

"Sorry," replied Frèdèric, "I'm not from around here."

"Oh." The soldier walked away and Chopin realized something. _We have to leave Forte Kingdom._


	13. Chapter 13: The Coming Storm

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Coming Storm**

"Serenade? Serenade?" Prince Crescendo was roaming through the halls of his castle, looking for the princess. He entered her room. "Serenade? Are you in here?" There was no answer. Crescendo sighed, wondering where in the world she was. Just before he left the bedroom something at the window caught his eye. Curious, the prince opened the glass window and a carrier pigeon flew in. The bird rested near his head and Crescendo noticed a small scrap of paper wrapped around its leg. He took it off and began to read. _Serenade- Claves is dead, watch your back._ The bedroom door suddenly opened and Crescendo crumpled the paper and hid it in his pocket.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Serenade when she noticed the prince. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually." Crescendo said, hoping Serenade would not notice the pigeon sitting on the top of a set of drawers behind her. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Oh, about Waltz and this idiot idea of a war. Here, we can talk about it in the library." He said, leading her out of the room. As they left the pigeon cooed at them.

"What was that?" Serenade stopped a moment to listen. Crescendo continued walking, hoping she would follow.

"Probably nothing, come on."

------

Jazz and his companions stepped off the ship and admired the snow-white countryside. "I wish the south got snow like this." March said wistfully. The group hired a carriage to take them to the castle and soon the fairy was introducing everyone to Prince Crescendo and his betrothed.

"You're name is Viola?" Crescendo asked, right after Viola had said her name.

"Yes, your highness."

"I'd like to speak to you later, if you don't mind."

"Of course your highness..." Viola and Serenade both looked quizzically at the prince but he turned to Jazz and asked him why he was here.

"We- Andantino that is- have come to join Baroque's side during the war." Jazz explained. "I fought in the Three Years War under Captain Tenor and so have plenty of experience in planning and I have over a thousand warriors ready to fight." Captain Tenor was a well known soldier who had died in the Three Years War five years ago, but even though he passed away the battle was won because of his excellent planning.

"Hopefully there won't be any war." Said Serenade. "Crescendo and I have been talking and we decided to send a messenger to Forte to see if our kingdoms can negotiate peace."

"Have you already sent the message?" Ballad asked.

"No, Lute, our messenger, sets sail tomorrow."

"Traveling to Forte City by boat takes a long time." Said Melody. "I don't think Waltz will wait a week to listen to a message."

"It doesn't have to take a week." Cello said suddenly. Crescendo laughed.

"Usually going over the Sharp Mountains would be faster, but if you haven't noticed there's a foot of snow on the ground." He said. Cello crossed his arms and glared at the prince.

"You're right, but if _you_ haven't noticed, I didn't say anything about going _over _the mountains." He turned to Viola. "Do you remember the cave we used to escape from Forte Castle?" The shepherdess nodded. "There's passageways down there that lead all the way to Baroque."

"How do you know all this?" Jazz asked.

"Because I've used them before, obviously. Anyway, I can get your message to Waltz in three days." Crescendo and Serenade looked at each other in surprise.

"I think..." Crescendo said, deep in thought. "I think I'll take up your offer Cello. You and Lute will travel to Forte underground."

"If I may, your highness." Jazz began. "I would like to also send a representative for Andantino to travel with your message."

"Of course." Said Crescendo. "Who will you send?"

"Melody."

------

It was evening and Jazz and Melody were in his room, arguing. "Why are you sending me?" Melody demanded to know.

"You're one of the few people I still trust." Jazz replied. "Falsetto is missing and dead for all I know and Claves, whom I trusted more than anyone else, was a spy. You and Ballad could be spies too. And of all the people I don't trust, Cello makes the top of my list. He's hiding something from us. I wouldn't be surprised if he kills the messenger because he's working for Waltz."

"Then why are you sending me with him?!"

"He likes you. He wouldn't kill you."

"What?" Melody was confused.

"He's always looking at you. How could you not notice? Come on Melody, I thought you were supposed to be smart." Jazz said. He could see that Melody was still trying to figure everything out. "But just because he likes you doesn't mean he'll not betray you, so watch your back."

"Yeah..." Said Melody, still thinking. Jazz snapped his fingers, bringing the girl out of her trance.

"Watch your back." He repeated. Melody nodded.

"I will."

"I'm not sure what this means, but when I saved your friends," Crescendo told Viola, "Dulce attacked our ship."

"Yes, they told me about that." Viola said politely, not quite understanding why the prince was telling her this story. They were walking down one of the castle's many halls as night fell and Crescendo was finishing the conversation he had begun earlier that morning.

"I shot Dulce and before she died she said something." Crescendo paused a moment.

"What?"

"She said, well, your name. Do you know if that means anything?"

"No." Viola said, surprised. Crescendo sighed.

"Of course, Viola is a popular name, Dulce could have been talking about anybody. Ah, there's Serenade. Good night." He walked away, leaving Viola standing alone in the hallway, wondering if Dulce had been talking about her.

Meanwhile, Ballad was preparing for bed. He had bathed and cleaned himself and was settling down to read an interesting looking book he had found: _Astras and Their Opposites. _He smelled smoke and to his surprise he realized the book was on fire. Ballad quickly dropped it and stomped out the flames. As the pages smouldered he looked down at his hands and felt his stomach drop. His hands were not burnt or charred in any way, but flames were leaping from his fingers. He could use magic. He was dying.


	14. Chapter 14: Cliffhanger

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Cliffhanger**

Crescendo, Jazz, and Ballad were the only ones who awoke early enough to see Cello, Melody, and the messenger Lute off. "We'll see you again in a week." Cello promised. He slung his large knapsack onto his back and motioned to Melody and Lute to do the same. Just before they left Jazz pulled Cello aside.

"If anything happens to her," he nodded his head towards Melody, "I'll kill you." Cello rolled his eyes.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed." He muttered. "Of course I'll watch her." The trio began walking out of the city and towards the snow covered mountains. Only Melody waved goodbye.

Hours passed and the group slowly moved upwards. The mountain wind was bitterly cold and strong. More than once they were knocked over into the ever deepening snow. "I wish I'd taken the ship to Forte." Lute said, his teeth knocking together. "When do we reach those caves of yours?"

"They're not mine." Cello grunted as he pulled himself to the top of a ledge and turned to help the others. "We'll get underground tomorrow morning."

"What?!" Melody shouted. "I thought you sai-" Cello quickly covered her mouth with his gloved hand.

"Idiot!" He hissed. "You want to get us all killed?"

"What do you mean?" Lute whispered nervously.

"Loud noise can cause avalanches." Cello said, moving his hand away from Melody's face. "So no more shouting. Understand?" Melody nodded meekly. "Good. I'm glad that's settled, let's go." No one talked again until that evening, when Lute had discovered an overhang which they could sleep under. Cello had, after many failures, started a fire and was trying to find more dry wood.

"So," said Lute, when Cello was out of ear range, "How long have you know him?"

"A little over a week." Replied Melody.

"Do you trust him?"

"Not really. But I don't think he'll kill us or anything."

"The mountain might though."

"Yes, especially if you keep talking that loud." Cello said. They had not heard him return and both hoped he had not overheard their entire conversation. If he had then he pretended that he had not. "We're about a mile from the cavern entrance, But we'll have to climb a cliff to get there. Don't worry." He added, seeing the frightened expressions on his companion's faces. "It's only fifty feet or so." Melody suddenly felt very sick.

They did not get up as early the next day. The sun was up when Cello woke Melody and Lute. Silently, they packed their bedding and followed him into the sunshine. The wind was stronger that day and Lute voiced his concern about climbing. Cello nodded thoughtfully and then said they would wait for the wind to die down when they reached the cliff. Cello said it was fifty feet, but to Melody the rock face could have been a thousand. It looked massive. A few minutes passed and then Cello began to climb. "The wind is low," he said, "now's our chance." Cello reached the top with ease and after throwing his pack into the cave he leaned over the edge. Lute was almost to the top and Melody was right beneath him when Melody lost her footing. She gave a small, but loud shout. There was a rumbling overhead and Cello looked up. A few small pieces of snow and ice fell, but that was it. He breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Cello glanced up again and saw the mountain's snow layer break away and come rushing down towards them. "Hang on to the rock and don't let go!" He yelled, diving into the protection of the cave and its overhang. He covered his ears as the deafening avalanche passed and shook the ground. As soon as it was quiet he ran back out, climbing over the snow left behind. Cello looked down. "Melody! Lute!" There was no answer so he swung himself over the edge and looked down again. Melody was still on the cliffside. She had gripped the sharp rocks so hard that they had cut into her hands. She was sobbing and beginning to loosen her grip. "No! Don't let go Melody! I'm coming to get you! Don't let go!" He had almost reached her when she dropped. Cello threw himself off the cliff face and caught her in the air. As they fell he braced himself for a hard landing, but it never happened. They sank into the new snow that had accumulated at the bottom of the cliff. "You alright?" Cello asked, once he had gotten his breath back. Melody did not answer. "Melody? Melody?" He checked for a pulse. Yes, she was still alive. He propped her up and began to search for Lute. After calling his name multiple times with no reply Cello began to dig. It seemed like hours passed as he tried to find any clue as to where the messenger may be. Finally he found him. Lute's body was twisted in pain and his lifeless eyes were staring up into Cello's good eye. He pushed the eyelids down and pulled everything he thought was important out of Lute's pack. At that moment Melody regained consciousness. She was shaken and bruised, but not seriously hurt.

"What happened?" She asked, once Cello had wrapped her in blankets and heated some water for her to drink.

"You fell, there was an avalanche, you and Lute hadn't reached the top yet." Cello explained kindly.

"Where is Lute anyway?"

"He's... He didn't make it." He pointed to where Lute's body lay. "We'll stay here a little longer. Then I'll help you back up the cliff." Melody nodded, but did not try to climb until nearly evening.

------

There was a knock on Crescendo's bedroom door. He had been looking over some paperwork about his upcoming wedding. He got up and opened the door. Standing outside was one of his servants. "Yes?" The prince asked.

"Begging your pardon, your highness, but there's some people from Forte here to see you."

"Right, tell them to meet me in the throne room. I'll be out shortly." The servant bowed and ran off as Crescendo shut the door and changed into a stately looking uniform. He headed downstairs and entered the throne room.

"Prince Crescendo!" Someone cried with glee.

"Beat?" Crescendo said surprised. It was Beat. And Polka, Frèdèric, and a boy whom the prince had never met. "What are all of you doing here? And who is this?"

"This is Allegretto," Polka said happily, "Allegretto, Prince Crescendo." Allegretto bowed awkwardly.

"Good to meet you your highness." He said very politely.

"And you as well Allegretto."

"We couldn't stay in Ritardando." Chopin explained. "Waltz has army recruiters out on the streets nabbing any boy they see." Crescendo frowned.

"That's not good news." He said. "Well, your friends should be around here somewhere. I was planning to eat lunch with them. Do you remember the way to the dining room?" Everyone except Allegretto nodded their heads. "Excellent. I have some other business to attend to but I'll see you again there shortly."

"He seems nice." Allegretto remarked as they made their way to the dining room.

"He is nice." Polka agreed.

Jazz, Viola, March, and Ballad were eating with Serenade when the group entered the room. Ballad had been in the middle of a story about his growing up in Forte City. "So Symphony says to me: Ballad, you need to get a life, go out and... and... Retto?" Everyone looked up from their plates and soon the entire party was talking about what had happened while they were apart. Crescendo came and sat down at the table later and joined in the merriment. After lunch the prince asked if he could talk to the princess privately and the friends were left alone. Everyone wandered off in different directions. Polka went to the gardens. None of the plants were blooming since it was too cold, but the fountains and sculptures were beautiful.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Polka turned around to see who had spoken. It was Viola, who was also admiring the scenery.

"Yes, it is." Polka agreed.

"Say, do you believe in good luck charms?"

"Yes, I tend to take them too seriously." Said Polka, fingering the stone in her pocket.

"Alright," Viola smiled, "I'll teach you a good one, hold your fingers out like this." She extended her arm out and made a fist, but left her smallest and thumb straight. "This charm works pretty well and it's really easy to use."

"What do I do?"

"Just hold your hand like this in front of the person that you love. If you do that, then the charm's supposed to make them fall in love with you too. Easy, huh?"

"That's it? Really?"

"Really! And you can see the results right away. Hey," Viola acted like she had just thought of something, "Why don't you try this out on Allegretto?"

"Oh Viola, don't tease me like that." Polka said, as she ran away, looking down. After Polka had run back inside Viola noticed Jazz was also in the garden.

"I don't think I've never heard of that charm before." He said.

"Well, yeah. Of course you haven't heard of it. I thought it up just now." She smiled. "Maybe I should patent it." The two laughed.

"You shouldn't joke around with her too much though Viola."

"Don't worry about it. The charm won't work, I was just trying to give Polka some courage. Watching those two together is making me crazy." Jazz nodded in understanding.

"Well, don't go overboard. Anyway, I was looking for the prince. Have you seen him?" Viola shook her head and said no. Jazz thanked her and began to walk away. Viola sighed. _I'm the one who needs courage._ Making sure Jazz did not see, she used her new charm on him and sighed. As she let her arm drop Jazz turned around. "What about you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Do you have someone special like that too, Viola?" She grinned when Jazz said this.

"Of course I do!" She whistled and her pet ran to her shoulder. "Arco's with me all the time." Jazz smiled and continued inside. _Claves then Falsetto... Looks like I'm third of three players. _She thought.

------

Crescendo and Serenade were in his study talking. "I found something in your room." Crescendo admitted.

"What?" She asked innocently. Crescendo unraveled the paper that had been tied to the pigeon's leg and handed it to Serenade. She read it and then looked up at Crescendo, wide-eyed. "I can explain." She started, but Crescendo shook his head.

"No. No. You work for Waltz, don't you?" He asked. She looked down.

"Yes." She replied. The prince searched for the words he wanted to say, but was interrupted by Serenaded suddenly cocking a pistol and pointing it at his head. His hands instinctively rose above his head.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"What needs to be done." Serenade said calmly. Crescendo shut his eyes and there was a gunshot.


	15. Chapter 15: The Patch

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Patch**

Forte City was empty. Save for a few stray dogs Cello and Melody were the only ones on the streets. They could see lights on inside buildings and occasionally a child would peek out from behind the curtains at them, but no doors opened to welcome them.

"Do you think Waltz is even here?" Melody asked, brushing her dirty hair out of her face. Her entire body was packed in mud and clay. After she and Cello had entered the caves they had to crawl and scramble over dirty rocks and pools of stagnant water underground. They had returned to the sunlight at the same place where Cello had first met Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves in Hanon Hills and then finished the journey to the city.

"He better be there." Cello said firmly. They walked up to the castle entrance where a single guard was standing. The guard was younger than the duo, perhaps Allegretto's age. "We want to see Waltz." Cello demanded, ignoring the count's title. The boy looked at the dirty, armed, young man in front of him and gulped.

"He- ah- He isn't seeing anyone today... Sorry..." Cello punched the guard in the face and the boy fell to the ground.

"He's seeing us." Cello pulled the boy back up and shoved him towards the castle door. "Now go tell him Cello's here." The guard nodded, frightened, and ran inside.

"Do you think you should have done that?" Melody asked. "We're here to make peace, not war."

"Don't worry." Cello grinned. "The runt won't tell Waltz how he got that bruise." The door soon opened and the guard led them to the throne room. Waltz was sitting slouched in the golden throne with Legato in a wooden chair on his right. Rondo was leaning against a pillar to his left.

"Hullo Cello, good to see you again. Thanks for killing Tuba by the way. He was beginning to irk me. Who's your girlfriend?" Waltz said sweetly. Melody stepped forward and introduced herself before Cello could say anything.

"I'm a representative for Andantino and Baroque." She said bravely. "We wish to have peace with Forte if-"

"Yes yes yes." Waltz waved her away. "Rondo? Would you throw them in the dungeon? Put them in a cell they can't escape from this time please." Rondo smiled wickedly and before Cello could unsheathe his katana Rondo was handcuffing him.

Melody and Cello were throw in a room that had no windows or bars, making it near impossible to escape. "What do we do now?" Melody asked. She was angry and part of her believed it was Cello's fault that they were in jail. Cello was sitting on the ground, resting his back against the wall and staring at the locked door. He shrugged.

"You're supposed to be smart right? You figure a way out." He grumbled. Melody nodded and began to tap the wall with her fists. Then she put her ear to the wall and stood there for a long time, frowning. "What are you doing?" Cello asked curiously. He stood up and also put his head against the wall. Melody said nothing, but put a finger to her lips and walked across the room to the opposite wall. Again she knocked on the wall. There was more knocking and it took Cello a brief moment to realize that Melody was not moving her hands. "There's someone on the other side of that wall!" He said. "You're talking to them aren't you? Who is it?"

"Hush!" Melody said, waving her hand and nearly hitting Cello. He ducked as she replied to whoever was on the other side of the wall. The back and forth tapping went on for a while, then Melody turned and explained. "It's Falsetto! She's here! Rondo's been questioning her." She said excitedly. Cello was impressed.

"You learned all that by hitting the wall?" Melody nodded and smiled.

"I taught all the leaders of Andantino a code we could use to communicate if we were separated by a wall."

"Can you ask her why she ran away when Claves died?" Cello asked.

"Sure." But Melody didn't get the chance. The door suddenly opened and Rondo walked in.

"Cello, come with me." Cello straightened his back, making himself taller than he really was, walked over to Rondo, and looked her in the eyes.

"Make me." He whispered dangerously. Rondo spit in his face.

"Sure." She said as in one smooth motion she drew her sword and stabbed Cello in the foot. He grimaced, but managed not to scream as two guards pulled him from the cell. Once he was gone Rondo looked over to Melody who was backed against the far wall, her eyes wide. "You're next." Rondo muttered, leaving the room.

It took Cello a minute to realize he had fainted. He did not recognize the room he was in. It was large and empty save for the chair he was strapped to. Rondo walked in carrying a bag which she set down next to him. "Cello," she said in a sweet, almost parental voice, "I'm going to ask you a few questions, alright?"

"Aww Rondo, do I have to?" Cello mocked. Rondo laughed.

"You haven't changed I see... How long has it been since we met? Three years?" She waited for Cello to say something, but he did not open his mouth. "Does the girl know who you are? After your mother died there's been an ongoing witch hunt for her children. I know Lyric died and Solo is rotting in some Triad prison. And of course Viola is in Baroque. Does she know you're her baby brother?"

"No." Cello said sullenly. "And I'd like it to stay that way. Why are you spying on us?" Rondo stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously Cello. You're a child of Dulce the Pirate Queen."

"So are you... Sis." Rondo slapped him.

"Would you like me to take your other eye?" Rondo hissed.

"I'd like to see you try it." Rondo pulled a sharp dagger from the bag she had carried in and held it threateningly under her brother's good eye.

"Where's the magic girl?" She asked, pushing the blade even closer to his face.

"Who?"

"Polka! Where is she?"

"How should I know?!"

"Stop lying! You've been traveling with her, where is she?"

"I don't know! Our group split up." Cello said somewhat truthfully. Rondo considered this for a moment and decided to believe him.

"Guards!" She called. "Take him away and bring me the girl." The two men who had dragged Cello from his cell entered the room and took him away. They quickly returned escorting Melody. She sat down in the chair and looked up at Rondo.

"What do you want with us?" She asked.

"Where is Polka?" Rondo said much softer than she had with Cello. Melody did not answer but instead began to study Rondo's face.

"You're Cello's sister." She stated. Rondo was taken aback.

"I... That- Answer my question."

"You hate him because you're related." Melody continued. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who gave him the need for an eyepatch." Angered, Rondo pulled a pair of carving knives out of her bag.

"Answer... The... Question."

Meanwhile Cello was nursing his foot. While he had been unconscious someone had wrapped it in cloth, but he was still in pain. Suddenly there was a light knock on the wall. He leaned his head against the wall and gave three short taps with his fist. They were soon replied by a series of taps that made no sense to Cello. He hit the wall again, wondering what he was saying when the cell door opened and Melody was thrown in. She was bloodied and scarred. Cello quickly limped over to her. Falsetto was knocking on the wall, but he ignored the sounds as he helped Melody up. "Did Rondo do this to you?" He asked. Melody nodded weakly. "I'll kill her for this." Cello muttered.

"You... You shouldn't kill your sister." Melody gasped. Cello's eyebrow rose, but he did not ask how she knew this. Instead he asked her what kind of questions Rondo had asked. Melody managed to smile. "I did most of the questioning. I found out... that..."

"You found out what?"

"Serenade. She's a spy. But there's also another, someone watching Polka."

"How do you know all this?"

"Facial expressions, body language, mind games, it's all pretty easy."

"You're amazing." Cello marveled. Melody smiled. "But wait," Cello added "why did Rondo ask me where Polka is if she already knows?"

"She doesn't know where Polka is because she doesn't know who's the spy. Only Waltz does I think."

"So who do you think is the spy?"

"You." Melody said calmly. "It's obvious you're hiding something." Cello took a deep breath.

"You're right... And wrong. Rondo is my half-sister and I've done a few odd jobs for Waltz, but I wouldn't spy for him, not now." Realizing Melody likely already knew this Cello changed the subject. "Viola, the goat-herder, she's my sister too. We're Dulce the Pirate's children. When I was born Dulce's ship was attacked and Viola was kidnapped. Mother blamed me for it and had Rondo burn my eye as punishment. Waltz was looking for Dulce's children- most of us are mercenaries of some sort- so he could use us to find our mother. Waltz may be crazy, but even he's sane enough to not trust Dulce and he didn't want her interrupting his plans."

"What plans?"

"To find the glowing Agogos. Anyway, I was sent to get Viola. I'd never met her." He laughed suddenly. "I figured she was like the rest of us; murders and thieves. I realized the goat-herder was her when Polka began to describe her friends to me in Fort Fermata." He looked down at Melody. "That's it. My big secret. My mother's a pirate and my sister doesn't know I exist or that I was going to... Kill her..."

"Why would you do that?!"

"I hated her. She ruined my life. Viola made my mother hate me. All my life I've just wanted to be loved." Melody gently took Cello's hand.

"I love you." She said.


	16. Chapter 16: Decrescendo

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Decrescendo**

Frèdèric and Beat were walking in the park. "Cello, Melody, and Lute should get back today." Chopin said, trying to start a conversation. He had noticed Beat looked melancholy and decided to cheer him up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Beat said sadly. He sighed and sat down on a bench. Frèdèric sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Beat?" He asked. Beat sniffed.

"I lost my camera."

"Well that's not too bad. I can buy you a new one."

"No. This one was given to me by my father before he died. It's the only thing I had left to remember him by." Beat sobbed. As Frèdèric tried to think of something to say Jazz walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Frèdèric explained what had happened. "You know..." He said thoughtfully. "I think I might have a camera you can borrow Beat. My captain in the war knew a lot about cameras and he gave me one before he was killed. It's in Andante right now though. When we go back I'll give it to you, alright?" Beat said nothing, but wiped away his tears.

"Who was your captain?" Chopin asked. When he had first met the members of Andantino he had heard Falsetto mention something about a war five years ago.

"Tenor, Eighth Regiment." Jazz replied proudly. Beat gasped.

"Dad?" He said.

"What?" The two older men said.

"Tenor! Tenor was my father!" Jazz's mouth opened and shut a few times as his eyes grew wide.

"You have the same eyes." He said finally.

"Have you seen Jazz?" Viola asked.

"No, have you seen Beat?" March replied. "I can't find him anywhere." Viola frowned and put her hand on her hips. "Maybe Polka or Allegretto know where they are." Suggested the fairy.

"No, those two are with Ballad in town, I can't find Serenade, and Crescendo's locked himself up in his room since Melody and Cello left and still hasn't come out."

"I bet Frèdèric knows." March said, heading for the composer's room.

"Viola! March!" The two turned as Jazz ran towards them with Beat close behind. "You'll never

guess what happened." Beat cried happily.

"Waltz called off the war?" Viola said hopefully.

"Well, no. But my dad was Jazz's captain!" The two girls were silent as they tried to figure out how this fact was better than Waltz stopping any fighting.

"Really? That's amazing!" The four turned to see Crescendo enter the room. He was pale, sweaty, and had his left arm in a sling, but he was smiling.

"What happened to you?" Jazz asked. Chopin entered the hall as the prince gave his answer.

"Serenade is a spy for Waltz. She shot me, nearly killed me." Everyone was shocked.

"Where is she now?" Frèdèric said worriedly.

"In a safe place." Crescendo said. "But tell me," he said in a lighter tone, "how did you learn that Tenor is Beat's father?" No one could get anymore information out of him so Beat told him the story.

That evening everyone sat waiting for Lute and their friends to return, but they never came. Everyone, including the prince, were sitting at the dining room table.

"Maybe it's harder to cross the mountains than Cello thought." Allegretto said.

"Maybe." Jazz repeated doubtfully. A castle guard walked up to the table and whispered something in Crescendo's ear after Jazz spoke.

"What?!" The prince shouted, standing up suddenly.

"What's happened?" Polka asked. Crescendo began to pace back and forth.

"Serenade's escaped. She could be anywhere now. Only a few people know she's a spy." He slapped his forehead, cursing himself. "Go down to the docks and ask if anyone there has seen her." Crescendo told the guard. He nodded, bowed slightly, and ran out. "If she's gone by land to escape to Waltz then she'll take Vivace Pass." Crescendo continued. "Jazz, I think you now how to get there." Jazz nodded. He had fought there five years ago. "Good. Everyone who wants to join me needs to start packing their bags."

"Join you where?" Frèdèric asked, already guessing the answer.

"To catch Serenade, before she starts a war." The prince looked around. "So. Who's with me?" Jazz stood up instantly and Allegretto soon followed his lead. Beat then hopped up and Viola also rose. March, looking worried, slowly got up, leaving Polka and Ballad the only ones still sitting. "Thank you." Said Crescendo to those who had stood. "Polka, Ballad. If you're willing I'd like you to wait for our messengers to return."

"Of course." Said Ballad. Polka nodded in agreement, but was not really listening. She was looking at Allegretto, who was obviously sad that she was not coming.

"I'm sorry Retto." She whispered. He couldn't hear her, but Allegretto understood what she meant and gave a small nod.

"We'll leave as soon as we hear if Serenade left by boat or not." Crescendo announced as he left to prepare for the trip. Everyone followed him out of the room except Jazz and Ballad.

"When Melody and Cello return," Jazz told his friend, "will you do something for me?"

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Take Melody, and Polka if she wants, back to Andantino. Then get a few good men and find Falsetto for me, will you?"

"I don't know if I'll be around that long." Said Ballad. Jazz laughed.

"You're not that old-" He began. Ballad put up his hand to silence him.

"I'm sick. Like Polka and Frèdèric. I could die any day." He sighed.

"I- I don't know what to say..."

"Say you'll track down the princess, kill Waltz, and solve this mess we're in for me." Jazz swallowed back a sob.

"Alright." He nodded. "I will."


End file.
